


Runą te mury

by dingo317



Category: Blades in the Dark (Roleplaying Game), Thief (Video Games)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Garrett, zwany Zjawą, jest jednym z najlepszych złodziei w Doskvol. Pewnej nocy włamuje się do posiadłości lorda Bafforda i zabiera z jego sejfu tajemniczy pakunek. Oj Garrett, ta twoja patologiczna ciekawość...
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arthur Fleck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arthur+Fleck).



> Akcja rozgrywa się w Doskvol, lampy na ektoplazmę, bariery piorunów, floty poławiaczy i strzaskane słońce. A jednocześnie mamy tu Młotodzierżców, Pogan i Strażników. Innymi słowy, miszmasz, bo fan autor tak chciał.

Doskvol. Jasnomurze. Dzielnica bogaczy. Ulica Szafirowa. Posiadłość lorda Bafforda. W skrócie – moje miejsce pracy tymczasowej.  
Czy też obiekt mojej umowy o dzieło. Gdzieś tam, w pachnącej ziołami komnacie, spoczywa fant, drogocenne berło, którego pożąda mój zleceniodawca. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Mam zamiar wypełnić swój kontrakt. Ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę uwolnić lorda od ciężaru innych fantów i błyskotek.  
Gdybyście się jeszcze nie zorientowali – jestem złodziejem. Niektórzy nazywają mnie mistrzem złodziejskiego fachu. Ale nawet jeśli ktoś wyzywa mnie od szczurów i hien. Drobiazg, mało przeszkadza.  
Tu, w mieście Doskvol zawsze panuje noc. Strzaskane katastrofą sprzed stuleci słońce, żarzy się słabym blaskiem widocznym głównie kilkadziesiąt minut o świcie i zmierzchu. Umowną nocą panuje tu księżyc, księżyc tańczący, igrający, raz bliższy raz dalszy. Umowny dzień wymaga oświetlenia ulic i domostw. Ulice i posiadłości bogaczy oświetla sztuczne światło bazujące na elektroplaźmie. Biedacy muszą się zadowolić lampkami i świecami.  
Czym jest elektroplazma? Wieże piorunów? Dzwon Dusz? Spokojnie, pogawędzimy sobie i o tym.

*****

Otworzyłem drzwi do podwórza kamienicy by schodami, ciasnymi, wiercącymi nos kurzem, dostać się na najwyższe piętro i stamtąd drabinką na dach. Odruchowo zerknąłem w niebo. Ciemność i cień, niczym staw nocą.  
Dzieciak już czekał. Wyszczerzył szczerbate uzębienie.   
– Cześć, Zjawa!  
– Cześć, młody – podszedłem do krawędzi dachu – raport. Już.  
Przez następne kilka minut chłopak relacjonował stan zabezpieczenia obiektu, liczbę i trasy straży, wejścia i wyjścia i tak dalej. Wysłuchałem, skinąwszy głową z aprobatą. Obserwacje dzieciaka zgadzały się z moimi.  
– Dobra robota. Naści miedziaka. I idź sobie stąd – chłopiec patrzył z nadzieją – no co?  
– Zjawa – młody z zakłopotaniem przeczesał włosy – ja mam prośbę...  
– No?  
– Przyjmiesz mnie na ucznia?  
Przez chwilę milczałem, by parsknąć suchym śmiechem.  
– Co ty gadasz, młodziak? Jakiego ucznia? Nie ma w tym mieście przyzwoitego złodziejskiego cechu? Tam idź.  
– Ale Zjawa...  
– A jak ci nie pasuje, to idź do uczciwej roboty. Na pewno nie ze mną. Ja pracuję sam, rozumiesz?  
– Ale Zjawa...!  
– Nie ma o czym gadać. Sio mi stąd. I żebyś mi się nie kręcił po okolicy. No, spadówa.   
Chłopak, nachmurzony i rozczarowany, zmył się z dachu. Raz jeszcze zerknąłem na posiadłość, która niczym złota kura znosząca brylantowe jajka, przysiadła na swej grzędzie.  
Każdy, kto miał zasnąć, zasnął już dawno.  
Rusz się, Garrett. Do pracy, marsz.

*****

Wiedziałem, gdzie mieści się stróżówka. Szóstka wartowników miała tam bazę wypadową i miejsce wypoczynku. Trzech z nich przebywało tam stale. Dwie godziny w stróżówce, dwie na obchodzie.  
Na otaczającym posiadłość murze, wysokości pięciu metrów nie było żadnych straży. Miast tego umiejscowiono tam paskudne z wyglądu kolce. Dobyłem raków, umocowałem je na dłoniach i stopach, rozpocząłem wspinaczkę.   
Dotarłem na szczyt w kilkanaście sekund. Nie wyczuwając w pobliżu żadnego strażnika, postawiłem na koronie muru uzbrojone w raki dłonie, dźwignąłem się pewnie. Przez chwilę stałem na rękach, by przenieść środek ciężkości do przodu i z gracją, bezgłośnie, wylądować na stopach pięć metrów niżej, przetaczając się dla zmniejszenia impetu. Jestem w środku.  
Raki do plecaka. Nie rozglądać się. Polegać na innych niż wzrok zmysłach. Wyczuwać niebezpieczeństwo zmysłem szóstym lub może siódmym. Tak pracują najlepsi.  
Kilkanaście kroków dalej, na dziedzińcu, skrzypnął skórzany but. Zastygłem w absolutnym bezruchu. Mój strój, wiązany pod szyją kubrak, nogawice, maska z kapturem, wszystko to w burym kolorze, pozwalało mi wtapiać się w tłum, a teraz rozpłynąć się w cieniu muru.  
Strażnik, zwalisty długoręki mężczyzna, w prostym stroju i z pałką w ręku, ominął mnie w odległości kilku kroków, nie zauważając niczego. Szybko oceniłem sytuację. Nim zrobi nawrót i znów mi zagrozi, minie kilkadziesiąt sekund. Innymi słowy, nie trzeba go będzie klepać czule pałką po głowie.  
Poruszając się szybko i cicho, jak nocny wiatr (mój nauczyciel fachu, Brat Wytrych, byłby umiarkowanie zadowolony) dotarłem do okienka prowadzącego do spiżarki. Tu, pracując szybko i cicho, podważyłem okiennicę nożem, by ją uchylić i wślizgnąć się do środka zamykając okienko od środka.  
W środku pachniało cebulą, jabłkami, serem, mąką i przyprawami. Ostrożnie stawiając stopy, ominąłem worki, paczki i torby. Kilkanaście sekund później, pracując wytrychem na ślepo, otworzyłem zamek i, nie wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwa, uchyliłem drzwiczki.  
W korytarzu oświetlonym blado elektroplazmatycznymi lampami nie było nikogo. Starannie wypastowana podłoga, kilka dzieł sztuki malarskiej na ścianach, zbyt pokaźnych, by je zawinąć. Korytarz prowadził w obie strony.  
Ruszyłem w lewo, omijając zamknięte drzwi. Zza jednych dobiegały mnie spazmatyczne jęki kochającej się pary. Był to, oprócz stąpań strażników, jedyne odgłosy żywych istot w tym budynku. Bawcie się, póki możecie. Jutro wasz pan, gdy połapie się w efektach mojej wizyty, obedrze was ze skóry.  
Cicho jak nietoperz przedostałem się do schodów. Wiedziałem, że mój cel znajduje się na górze. Stawiając stopy tak, by drewno nie zaskrzypiało, dostałem się na piętro. Budynek był dwupiętrowy, a drogę do komnat lorda i jego rodziny, znałem dobrze.  
Najpierw komnata córki lorda, młoda lady Bafford zajmowała pokoje kilka kroków od izb swego rodziciela. Przed wejściem stały eleganckie dziewczęce pantofle i druga para kobiecego obuwia, znak, że młoda dama nie sypia sama. Uchyliłem drzwi, unosząc je tak, by nie zaskrzypiały. Wewnątrz panowały ciemności, nie rozjaśniane żadnym blaskiem. Spore łoże z baldachimem zajęte przez dwie kobiety, obok komnata łaziebna, pod ścianami duża szafa na ubrania i toaletka. Pachniało wiśniowymi perfumami i rozgrzanym żelazkiem.   
Natychmiast zainteresowałem się toaletką, a konkretnie ułożoną na niej biżuterią. Pierścionek z szafirem, bransoletka z dwoma czerwonymi jaspisami, srebrny naszyjnik ze sztucznym rubinem (coś tam warty...) i para szafirowych kolczyków. Dobry łup. Zgarnąłem to wszystko do kieszonki w plecaku i zmyłem się z komnat lady.  
Z dołu doszły do mnie odgłosy ciężkich butów wartownika. Zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Błyskawicznie oceniłem sytuację. Drzwi do pokoju lorda nie były zakluczone. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami skryłem się w komnacie pana tego domu.  
Przyczajony w pokoju czułem bicie swego serca, przyjemny cios adrenaliny. W takich chwilach kochałem swą robotę.  
Do rzeczy, do rzeczy. Wnętrze pokoju (obowiązkowe łoże z baldachimem, szafa na ubrania, drzwi do izby łaziebnej, wszystko jak u córki wielmoży z wyjątkiem toaletki, którą zastępowało duże lustro w srebrnej ramie) oświetlał duży, dyszący żarem kominek. W komnacie królowało przyjemne ciepło i roztańczone cienie. Nad kominkiem wisiał obraz olejny o tematyce batalistycznej.  
Upewniwszy się, że lord śpi i chrapie, rozejrzałem się szybko po izbie. Żadnych fantów co było oczywiście niemożliwe. Zainteresowałem się więc dużą, obitą żelazem skrzynia w nogach łóżka.  
Voilla, jak mawiają Iruwianie! W środku nie tylko znajdowały się klejnoty rodzinne arystokraty (złoty naszyjnik z autentycznym rubinem i pierścień z mlecznym opalem), ale także złote berło o fallicznym kształcie ozdobionym wizerunkiem głowy złośliwie uśmiechniętego demona.   
Zainkasowałem fanty do plecaka i już miałem wyjść gdy raz jeszcze moje spojrzenie przyciągnął obraz na ścianie. Takie precjoza w domu bogaczy często kryły sejfy...  
Zdjąłem delikatnie dzieło sztuki. Voilla raz jeszcze. W ścianę wmurowano żelazny sejf zamknięty na skomplikowany z wyglądu zamek. Sięgnąłem po narzędzia i zacząłem dłubać.   
Trzeba wam wiedzieć, że o ile standardowy zamek zajmował mi dziesięć do dwunastu sekund to zamki sejfów były na ogół bardziej wymagające. Teraz też dłubałem kilkanaście minut, nim ciche skrzypnięcie mechanizmu dało mi znak, że wrota sezamu zostały otwarte, a pułapka, miotacz zatrutych strzałek, rozbrojona.  
W środku znajdował się duży prostokątny pakunek zawinięty w skórę i kilka sakiewek ze złotymi dukatami i srebrnymi „łuskami”. Te drugie przywłaszczyłem sobie bez cienia żenady. To pierwsze, ha! Co jest tak cenne, że trzeba to aż zamykać w sejfie? Cenne starodruki? Wysadzane klejnotami dzieło sztuki? Egzemplarz starożytnej broni? Wszystko to byłoby cenne.  
Dość tych przypuszczeń, Zjawo! Uchyl rąbka tajemnicy!  
Rozwinąłem pakunek, odsłaniając dwie kłody, z wyglądu drewniane, o długości mniej więcej metra, naznaczone wijącymi się pnączami i porostami. W niepewnym świetle paleniska pnącza zdawały się poruszać.   
Czułem pokusę, by dotknąć kłód, ale coś mi szepnęło, by tego nie robić. Czułem magię i, choć fant wydawał się bezwartościowy, coś mi mówiło, że ten magiczny przedmiot może być cenniejszy od wszystkiego, co zgarnąłem w tym domu. Starannie zawinąłem kłody w skórę i schowałem do plecaka.  
Dobiegło mnie mamrotanie lorda Bafforda. Arystokrata rzucił się niespokojnie na łóżku i przez chwilę piastowałem pałkę gotów go ogłuszyć gdyby się ocknął. Ale mężczyzna jeszcze tylko raz zachrapał, przewrócił się na drugi bok i pogrążył w nieudawanym śnie.  
Poprawiłem paski plecaka, po czym wymknąłem się z pokojów lorda, na korytarz i dalej, na dziedziniec, gdzie odnalazłem ścieżkę, która mnie tu wprowadziła. Znów ostrożny marsz przez cienie do muru, raki i wspinaczka zakończona akrobatycznym wyczynem, który pomógł mi dostać się na drugą stronę. Chwilę później zniknąłem już w zaułkach Doskvol, opuszczając dzielnicę bogaczy, zmierzając do Charłakowej Jamy, pełnej tanich kamienic i czynszówek gdzie miałem swą norę.  
Jutro odwiedzę mego pasera, Kusego. A teraz odespać robotę.  
Dobranoc. 


	2. Chapter 2

Na rozległym peronie dworca kolejowego, w pobliżu bramy, zatrzymał się monumentalny, dyszący parą potwór.  
Zarówno lokomotywę jak i przedziały wykuto z ciemnego żelaza, rzeźbiąc je w barokowe ozdobniki. Same koła, dwukrotnie większe od wzrostu przeciętnego człowieka, dawały niezłe pojęcie, jak wielki był to konstrukt. Szyby w przedziałach, zakurzone od długiej drogi, pozwalały jednakże zajrzeć do środka. Do pomieszczeń wypełnionych wygodnymi fotelami z pluszu.  
Na peron wysypał się kolorowy, dostatnio odziany tłumek podróżnych. Nowoprzybyli zmieszali się z pracownikami dworca oraz pasażerami czekającymi na swój pociąg, niczym kłęby pary z komina lokomotywy.  
Po schodkach zeszło jeszcze dwu pasażerów.  
Pierwszy mężczyzna, odziany z cudzoziemska, jak przystało na uczonego męża, rozejrzał się po peronie. Nic nie przykuło jego uwagi. Ot, normalna aktywność ludzkiego tłumu.  
Drugi, młodszy, w eleganckich szatach bywalca salonów, podpierający się parasolem. Szczupły z foremną twarzą, mógł być uważany za przystojnego przez większość kobiet. Szybko zniknął w tłumie.  
Do stojącego na schodkach pierwszego z mężczyzn podszedł wąsacz w mundurze konduktora. W panującym rozgardiaszu pasażerowie nie mogli słyszeć słów, ale cudzoziemiec słyszał dobrze. Na pytanie odpowiedział uprzejmymi słowy i wąsacz zadowolony oddalił się.  
Mężczyzna zszedł ze schodków. Z kieszeni kamizelki dobył zegarka na łańcuszku i starannie sprawdził godzinę. Do umówionego spotkania zostało jeszcze kilka godzin więc Dante nie śpiesząc się zajął wiktykę, otwarty pojazd na dwóch wysokich kołach, z przedłużonym w razie zlej pogody, dachem, napędzanym siłą mięśni wiktykarza. Dante podał mężczyźnie adres swego domu, po czym odpłynął myślami. Nie musiał się martwić, gdyż wiktykarz był bardzo sprawny i szybko zostawił za sobą peron, przedostał się przez bramę miejską (gdzie musiał poczekać trochę na swoją kolejkę) i powędrował do domu swego pasażera w dzielnicy Nocny Targ.  
Przybysz miał jeszcze czas, mógł się odświeżyć po długiej podróży, odziać elegancko i przygotować dokumenty oraz spętać myśli w karny szereg. Jego relacja był warta złota, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości.

*****

Doki, tu nie ma żadnych praw, a w każdym razie jest ich niewiele. Nie jest to co prawda Wronia Stopa rządzona przez gangi uliczne, ale i tak jeśli się tu nie pilnujesz, możesz dostać kosę. Magazyny, salony tatuażu, przybytki męskiej rozkoszy i tawerny, głównie. Innymi słowy, czułem się tu jak w domu. Nawet teraz gdy padało i pogoda była, oględnie rzecz mówiąc, pod psem.  
Wracałem ze spotkania z Kusym, paserem. Wyszedłem z uliczki i skręciłem w placyk otulony ciszą. Prawie. Gdzieś w pobliżu słyszałem stuk laski lub parasola. Zerknąłem obojętnie.  
W tej części miasta nie było oświetlenia elektroplazmatycznego. Światło dawały zawieszone na hakach lampy i wetknięte w obręcze pochodnie.  
Stukot ustał, a do mych uszu dotarło ciche szuranie taniego obuwia. Dwóch ludzi, średnio wprawni zakapiorzy, czający się na ofiarę. Zerknąłem.  
Zza magazynu wyszedł szczupły, średniego wzrostu mężczyzna w eleganckim surducie i drogich skórzanych butach, pod szyją nosił jedwabny szalik i kołnierzyk koszuli z żabotem. Włosy miał starannie ułożone przez dobrego fryzjera. Osłaniał się przed deszczem parasolką.  
Zakapiorzy nie dali na siebie czekać. Wyszli do swej ofiary, z dwóch zaułków, jeden od frontu, drugi zza pleców.   
Na groźbę i żądanie elegant odpowiedział sarkazmem. Tego było za wiele ulicznym wojownikom. Ruszyli ostro, unosząc pałki.  
To nie była moja sprawa, więcej, mogłem poczuwać się do pewnej solidarności z braćmi oprychami. Ale coś było nie tak. Coś, może postawa dandysa, spokojna i niewymuszona, mówiła mi, że to nie jest zwykła dziesiona.   
Gdy ten od frontu ruszył ostro do przodu, pałka opadła nisko, nagle do przodu wystrzeliła druga ręka uzbrojona w sztylet. Tylko po to by ostrze prysnęło w spotkaniu z poszyciem parasola. Nim napastnik zdążył zareagować, użyć pałki lub się wycofać, z nasadki eleganckiego przyrządu wystrzeliło długie na pół metra ostrze, przeszywając opryszka na wylot, na wysokości serca. Przedśmiertnemu westchnieniu towarzyszyło przekleństwo rzucone przez drugiego, który zaatakował dziko, mierząc pałką w głowę. Rozległ się cichy trzask składanego mechanizmu, parasol złożył się, a ostrze cięło zbyt szybko by zareagować czy choćby dostrzec. Napastnik poleciał do tyłu, spod brody tryskał mu deszcz krwi, mieszając się z brudem między kostką brukową. Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, by obaj zbóje spoczęli na ziemi skurczeni i otoczeni plamami własnej posoki.  
Mężczyzna stał przed chwilę władczo nad ciałami zamordowanych. Dostrzegł mnie. Po chwili wahania ukłoniliśmy się sobie, sztywno i ostrożnie. Ponownie rozłożywszy parasol, w którym ostrze zniknęło bez śladu, elegant sprawdził jeszcze, czy na jego stroju nie pozostały plamy krwi, po czym zadowolony udał się w swoja stronę.  
W tym momencie zadzwonił żałobnie Dzwon Dusz z Krematorium Szarodzwonu ogłaszając śmierć w mieście. Magia dawnych ludwisarzy sprawiała, że bicie mosiężnego konstruktu słyszeli tylko ci w pobliżu miejsca śmierci. Lada chwila mieli się tu zjawić Strażnicy Dusz by zabrać zwłoki do Krematorium gdzie zostaną rozpuszczone w elektroplaźmie. Miało to zapobiec przekształceniu się zmarłych w nieumarłych.  
Trupie kruki opuściły już Dzwonnicę i z każdą chwilą były coraz bliżej.  
Nic tu po mnie.

*****

Następnego „dnia” siedziałem w kantorku Kusego. Razem próbowaliśmy dojść do ładu z wartością przyniesionych przeze mnie fantów.  
Kusy, mężczyzna drobniejszy nawet ode mnie (co było nieczęste) wziął w palce srebrny naszyjnik z rubinem, byłą własność lady Bafford. Paser skrzywił się z niesmakiem,  
– Tania podróba!  
– Mówiłem ci przecież – mruknąłem – A to? - podałem mu kolejny rubin w złotym oplocie naszyjnika.  
– Już lepiej. Ile za ten drobiażdżek?  
– Może...  
W końcu doszliśmy do ładu. Mimo że nie sprzedałem wszystkiego, mój pas obciążyła pełna złota i srebra sakiewka. Dość by przeżyć przez kilka miesięcy. Nie miałem jednak zamiaru lenić się w tym czasie i obrastać tłuszczem. Zbyt mocno lubiłem swoją robotę, by nie podkraść w tym czasie kilku brylantowych jaj od złotej kurki.  
Co prawda nie od Bafforda, który na pewien czas będzie zostawiony w spokoju. Trzeba na niego chuchać i dmuchać, niech mu się wiedzie, by znów dojrzał do skubania.   
Pozostawała sprawa magicznego przedmiotu z sejfu lorda, ale tego nie miałem zamiaru wystawiać na sprzedaż, nim nie dowiem się o jego rzeczywistej wartości. Biblioteko Strażników, nadchodzę!  
– Zjawa, nie idź jeszcze. Masz ochotę na prostą robotę? Mały odpoczynek od ryzyka?  
– No? - spojrzałem pytająco.  
– Pewien arystokrata, który niedawno przyjechał do miasta, szuka przewodnika po jego zakamarkach. Dzień pracy. Pięć łusek. Byłbyś zainteresowany?   
Pomedytowałem chwilę.  
– Pięć srebrnych za dzień? Zacna suma. Co dokładnie miałbym robić?  
– Oprowadzić go pilnując jego pleców i sakiewki. Atrakcje, drogie knajpy, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że on stawia żarełko i trunki, byle w rozsądnych ilościach. Bierzesz tę robotę?  
– Biorę, czemu nie. Jak się ten gość nazywa?  
– Lord Strygalldwir z...skądś. Nie kojarzę miejscówy. Spotkanie za dwie godziny na ulicy Szarej w Jedwabnym Brzegu.  
– Dobra. To zbieram się. Dzięki, Kusy. Do zobaczyska.  
– Trzym się, Zjawo. Powodzenia.

*****

– Zjawa.  
– Strygalldwir. Miło cię poznać.  
Chyba mnie nie rozpoznał. Za to ja zidentyfikowałem go natychmiast. Elegancko odziany dandys, z parasolką i starannie ułożonymi włosami. Uśmiechał się martwo, acz uprzejmie. Odpowiedziałem grzecznym grymasem.  
– Tyś ten dżentelmen, który chce zwiedzić nasze piękne miasto?  
– Tak.  
– Co chciałbyś zobaczyć?  
– A co tu jest ciekawego do obejrzenia?  
Przebywaliśmy w Jedwabnym Brzegu, dzielnicy czerwonych latarni i artystów. Strygalldwir zatoczył krąg parasolem.  
– Powiedz mi.  
– No cóż. Cmentarz, więzienie rozpadliny, kostnica i wiele innych tym podobnych. Ale ciebie to chyba nie zainteresuje...  
– Zaiste – dandys stuknął w mokry bruk nasadką parasola – nie – myślał przez chwilę – ta dzielnica zwie się chyba Jedwabny Brzeg. Jest słynna z przybytków rozkoszy, czyż nie?  
– W istocie. Masz ochotę na kobietę? Nie patrz tak. Wielu tak właśnie zaczyna swój pobyt w Doskvol.  
– Słyszałem – elegant zignorował mą ostatnia wypowiedź – że działają tu słynne domy gry.  
– Tak i można tam wysłuchać znakomitych lutnistów, harfiarzy i skrzypków. Najbliżej jest szacowne kasyno Srebrny Jeleń prowadzone przez lady Helenę. To jak?  
– Chodźmy.  
– Masz gust. Zwróć jednak uwagę, że w tej dzielnicy całą komunikacja odbywa się na gondolach. Zaraz jakąś złapiemy...Jest. Do Jelenia.  
– Aye.  
Po drodze japa mi się nie zamykała, gadałem cały czas. Strygalldwir znakomicie słuchał.  
– Ten kanał nazywamy Kanałem Słodyczy, a to dlatego, że obok mieści się kilka znakomitych cukierni. Spróbuj doskvolskich pierniczków z miodem, polecam. A tu rozsiadł się Czerwony Lampion, najstarszy i najbardziej szacowny burdel w mieście. Tylko dla szacownej klienteli. A tam, na wzgórzu wyrastającym nad miasto można zobaczyć Mglisty Szczyt. W przeciwieństwie do reszty dzielnicy tam nie ma kanałów i gondoli, jest za to sporo schodów. I kafejek gdzie zbierają się poeci, myśliciele, artyści i inni miłośnicy trunków i alchemicznych proszków, heh. Tam zaś, na tej otwartej przestrzeni, daje przedstawienia Cyrk Piorunów. U was też są wieże piorunów?  
– Oczywiście. I proszę mów dalej. To zajmujące.  
– Powiadasz? Dobrze. W cyrku, umieszczonym w północnej części dzielnicy, w pobliżu muru, występują akrobaci i latawcy. Ci ostatni szybują na własnoręcznie wykonanych lotniach ozdobionych kawałkami metalu, by przyciągać pioruny.   
– Odważni ludzie – przyznał arystokrata – jest w tym pewna symetria. Wieże chronią nas przed dziećmi martwych ziem, ale dla zuchwałych mogą oznaczać śmierć. Bo przecież niektórzy giną podczas tych pokazów. Mylę się?  
– Nie mylisz.   
Wizyta w Srebrnym Jeleniu przeciągnęła się do dwóch godzin. Wśród barwnych świateł, do wtóru stukotu toczących się kości i eleganckich kart do gry, przy stole z ruletką i wieloma innymi grami, obok miłośników hazardu, barwnych jak pawie. Strygalldwir miał zacny zapas gotówki. Miał też pomysł, by się wzbogacić. Ja w szkole Strażników nie przespałem zajęć z rachunku prawdopodobieństwa, więc mnie to nie brało.  
Mój pracodawca, nim odszedł od stołów hazardowych, zdążył przegrać zacną sumę, dość by wykarmić przez miesiąc kilkuosobową rodzinę. Ponownie owijając szyję jedwabnym szalikiem, skinął na mnie wielkopańskim gestem.  
– Chyba poczułem zapach i smak tego miasta – oznajmił – przenieśmy się do innej dzielnicy. Słyszałem, że w Pierwomurzu mieści się Uniwersytet.  
– Owszem – cały czas trzymałem się o pół kroku za nim, strzegąc jego sakiewki i pleców – najbardziej szacowna instytucja w Imperium, słynna zwłaszcza z kształcenia oficerów statków poławiaczy polujących na lewiatany dla ich krwi, z której rektyfikuje się elektroplazmę.  
– Ryzykowna i ciężka praca – przyznał mój pracodawca – ale jest w tym pewna doza romantyzmu. Wypłynąć na nieskończony ocean w polowaniu na śmiertelnie niebezpieczne bestie ku przetrwaniu rasy ludzkiej.  
– Słusznie, to powołanie. Co prawda niektórzy twardziele – poławiacze zarzekają się przy kielichu, że robią to tylko dla pieniędzy, ale to brednie. Tą pracą trzeba żyć.  
– Zaiste. Byłeś kiedyś na morzu, Zjawo?  
– Nigdy...  
Rozmawiając o sprawach mniej i bardziej ważnych opuściliśmy gondolę ruszając w stronę Pierwomurza, dzielnicy bankierów i urzędników. I kupców. I patrycjuszy. Jak tam u ciebie, lordzie Bafford?  
– …a oto uniwersytet. W tych kilkunastu budynkach mieszczą się sale wykładowe i dormitoria. A ta gigantyczna wieża, górująca nad miastem to Wieża Iskrowników gdzie pobierają nauki przyszli iskroksiężnicy.  
– Innymi słowy kolejne pokolenie obrońców miasta.  
– Tak. A tam wyrasta Park Jayana, słynnego alchemika, który opracował w swym laboratorium rośliny i nasiona rosnące bez światła słonecznego dzięki energii radiacyjnej. Zasadzone tam kwiaty są piekielnie toksyczne i lepiej ich nie dotykać, ale widok stanowią piękny, sam przyznasz.  
– Rzeczywiście. A tamta przysadzista budowla ozdobiona symbolami skrzyżowanych młotów?  
– To siedziba Młotodzierżców, kapłanów postępu, sług Ojca Młota, zwanego też Panem Żelaza. Oni i Poganie Szachraja są tradycyjnie na noże, choć w teorii mają współpracować. Wszak Poganie zajmują się rolnictwem, hodowaniem i zbiorem jadalnych mchów, porostów, grzybów, a także połowem ryb. Zaś Młoty trudnią się, między innymi, obróbką tych produktów. Co nie zmienia faktu, że są na siebie tak zawzięci, że chętnie by się pozabijali. Rozumiesz, kapłani postępu i miłośnicy dzikiej przyrody.   
– To bardzo ciekawe. Podejdźmy bliżej.  
Siedziba piewców postępu wykonana z wielkich, ściśle dopasowanych granitowych głazów, ile się jej nie przyglądać, nadal robiła monumentalne wrażenie. Otoczona wysokim murem, nieustannie spowita w obłok dymu i żaru, płonęła jasnym blaskiem. Zbudowana na planie kwadratu, z umiejscowioną w każdym rogu masywną wieżą ukoronowaną blankami, które chroniły też dwunastometrowe mury zdające się wyrastać z żywej skały. Strzeżona przez kilkudziesięciu wartowników z ulubioną bronią swego boga na ramionach dawała jasny sygnał: „Nikt niepowołany nie wejdzie!”.  
Opowiadając Strygalldwirowi historię obiektu zerknąłem na niego. Wątpliwe by ktoś bez mojego przeszkolenia zdołał to dostrzec, ale nie miałem wątpliwości.  
Strygalldwir liczył straże i notował w pamięci słabe punkty budowli.  
– Chcesz jeszcze coś obejrzeć?  
– Zdaje się na ciebie – rzekł mój pracodawca uprzejmie.  
– Świetnie. Odwiedźmy więc Białą Koronę...

*****

Jakieś sześć godzin później Strygalldwir wręczył mi obiecaną zapłatę, pożegnaliśmy się i rozstaliśmy. On ruszył do Białej Korony, gdzie wynajmował pokój, a ja do swojej nory w Charłakowej Jamie. Dokuczał mi głód, więc w drodze powrotnej zatrzymałem się przy straganie, by kupić jabłuszko w cukrze spłukane kubkiem dobrego węgrzyna.  
Strygalldwir. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że to nie było nasze ostatnie spotkanie. A póki co pora rozejrzeć się za siedzibą Strażników, a konkretniej ich biblioteką. Jeśli miałem godnie spieniężyć magiczny przedmiot z sejfu lorda Bafforda musiałem postudiować.


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego „dnia” wybrałem się na ulicę Kamienną, do jednej z siedzib Strażników. Konkretnie do tej, w której mieściła się biblioteka, z którą to mogła rywalizować tylko książnica akademii Doskvol. Z tym że akademicy byli zazdrośni o dostęp do swych półek, a w bibliotece Straży, z racji wyświadczanych im przysług mogłem szperać do woli. A był to przywilej rzadko komu udzielany.  
Wkroczywszy w Kamienną, brzydką niedługą ulicę, podszedłem do pomazanej farbą ściany i upewniwszy się, że świadków brak, nakreśliłem glif i wypowiedziałem zaklęcie w neołacinie. Iluzja zadrżała, zatętniła i zniknęła, odsłaniając krótki korytarzyk i drzwiczki.   
Wchodząc w korytarz, co prędzej przywróciłem iluzję. Stąpając pewnie w ciemnościach, zastukałem w drzwiczki. Dwa, trzy, jeden, dwa.  
– Kto? - głos zamruczał po kociemu.  
– Brat Garrett szuka mądrości w przybytku wiedzy.  
– Wejdź.   
Wewnątrz było jaśniej. Dość by dostrzec brata Klucznika, wydłużony cień w habicie. Odrzucony na plecy kaptur odsłaniał bardzo krótko przycięte włosy barwy stali i chudą pociągłą twarz z wąskim nosem. Skinął uprzejmie głową.  
– Witaj nam, witaj, Garretcie. Co cię sprowadza do siedziby tetryków?  
– A takie tam różne – mruknąłem nieco zakłopotany – moje pozdrowienie kryło w sobie prawdę, jak rzadko które. Czy brat Pióro nadal zarządza katalogami?  
– Owszem. Masz ochotę na herbatę, chłopcze?  
– Czemu nie.   
– Zaraz przyniosę...   
Bracia okazali się pomocni, jak to oni. Brat Pióro, zmęczony mężczyzna, ze starannie wygoloną głową i wąskimi zdecydowanymi ustami wysłuchał mego zamówienia w skupieniu, by skinąć na mnie. Razem pogrążyliśmy się w labiryncie drewnianych półek.  
Dominował ten jedyny w swym rodzaju zapach farby drukarskiej, a także kurzu i trutki na myszy. Bibliotekarz prowadził pewnie, raz na jakiś czas dobywając ze zbiorów kolejne dzieło. Już po kilkunastu minutach piastowałem w objęciach cały stos ksiąg. Brat Pióro zerknął na mnie i zawrócił do czytelni. Na swoim ulubionym pulpicie, z westchnieniem ulgi, postawiłem zbiór, dostrzegając, że obok rozgościł się kolejny ze Strażników, dla odmiany bardzo młody. Skinęliśmy sobie uprzejmie głowami. Na pulpicie dymiła dobra mocna iruwiańska herbata w prostej fajansowej filiżance.  
– Na razie tyle, Garrecie. Być może, w miarę postępu twej pracy znajdę dla ciebie także inne źródła. Ale zacznij od tego.  
– Rozumiem. Dziękuję.  
Magia starego świata. Rytuały Pogan. Dziedzictwo Szachraja. Kroniki Doskvol. Kodeks Ojca Młota. Magia glifów. I jeszcze kilka innych. Łyknąłem herbaty, w rzeczy samej bardzo dobrej, po czym zagłębiłem się w lekturze.

*****

Czas płynął odmierzany tylko przez zegar biologiczny. W pewnej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem głodny, a moje oczy, wspomagane światłem lamp elektroplazmatycznych, zaczynają łzawić ze zmęczenia.  
Zamknąłem Kroniki, odkładając je na stos ksiąg do przestudiowania. Rozejrzawszy się, zauważyłem, że brat Klucznik zakończył służbę i udał się na spoczynek, zostawiając bibliotekę pod opieką dwójki młodych adeptów. Brat Pióro drzemał się na krzesełku. On rzadko sypiał w łóżku. Dodajcie do tego, że był zazdrosny o swe zbiory niczym lwica o swe dzieci oraz był prawdziwą skarbnicą wiedzy wszelakiej, a otrzymacie bibliotekarza doskonałego.  
Wezwałem jednego z adeptów i poleciłem przynieść sobie lekki posiłek z zakonnej kuchni. Chłopiec skłonił się i ruszył szybko, ja zaś pogrążyłem się w zadumie.  
Ze wszystkich przestudiowanych białych kruków najbardziej oświeciło mnie Dziedzictwo Szachraja, interesujące anonimowe dzieło, z licznymi odnośnikami do innych źródeł, także do Rytuałów Pogan, które również studiowałem. Zacząłem co prawda od ksiąg magicznych, ale jedyne co tam znalazłem to odnośniki do innych ksiąg. Wypisałem na kawałku papieru źródła do wyszukania w następnej kolejności (jeszcze trochę pracy dla brata Pióro) i zacząłem układać w pamięci zdobyte informacje.  
W międzyczasie adept wrócił z talerzem. Gestem zaprosił do stolika umiejscowionego w korytarzu obok czytelni. No tak, brat Pióro obdarłby mnie ze skóry i posypał solą gdybym zatłuścił księgi.  
Jadłem w pośpiechu nie czując smaku potraw. Wniosek za wnioskiem za wnioskiem. Jak w walce na noże, finta, za fintą. I tak bez końca.  
Do celu, po trupach myśli. Po kolei.  
Jam jest Leśny Władca, Szachraj z legend! Jeśliś spragniony, cielesny tworze, zaczerpnij ze mnie. Jeśliś głodny, jedz, albowiem jam jest pasieką i sadem!   
Tak, zgodnie z Rytuałami Pogan, Szachraj, półbóg przyrody, mówił sam o sobie. Oszust, Drzewienny Władca, Leśny Pan, takiej istoty nie sposób zamknąć w jednym słowie.  
Dlaczego skupiłem się na Szachraju? Cóż, sam wygląd artefaktu (czy może raczej relikwii) narzucał kierunek mojej pracy badawczej. Po raz kolejny przywołałem przed oko mej wyobraźni wygląd przedmiotu. Mierzące około metra kłody, otoczone ruchliwymi pędami i porostami. Czy moje podejrzenia były słuszne? Czy Bafford był Poganinem? A może tylko jakimś sposobem zdobył ten przedmiot i zatrzymał go, czując coś nadzwyczaj cennego? Wygrał go przy stole hazardowym?   
Historia Pogan sięgała przeszło dwustu lat wstecz. Wtedy to młody Szachraj zaczął głosić nienawiść do cywilizacji, którą to planował strącić w otchłań zapomnienia. Zyskał tym sobie kilka setek popleczników i zaczął szkolić swych podwładnych na szpiegów, skrytobójców i sabotażystów.   
Szybko pokazali, na co ich stać. Ale zatruwanie studni, sprowadzanie szczurów do spichlerzy i z rzadka zabijanie zwolenników Ojca Młota szybko przestało im wystarczać. Zaczęli dążyć do „Czasu Mroku”, zniszczenia cywilizacji jako źródła wrogiego naturze postępu.  
Wtedy to, w trakcie jakiegoś rytuału, przywódca Pogan zyskał niewyobrażalną moc. Jego kości, skórę i krew zastąpiły mchy, porosty i liście.   
Potem, w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, tę moc utracił. Zniknął, odszedł, zmarł, kto wie? Jego podwładni zaś ofiarowali swe usługi Doskvol. Zajęli się rolnictwem i połowem ryb. W ciągu kolejnych dwustu lat zjednoczyli się z cywilizacją i dziś już mało kto pamiętał o Szachraju. Oprócz fascynatów historii naturalnie.  
Czy tym był odzyskany...ha, brzmi lepiej niż ukradziony...przedmiot? Relikwią mającą przypominać Poganom o świetlanej przeszłości? A jeśli tak, to ile mogło być to warte dla skromnego złodzieja? Jeszcze trochę studiów. Odsunąłem talerz, starannie umyłem i osuszyłem ręce i do pracy.  
Kolejne kilka godzin później, choć nie znalazłem nic ponad rozproszonymi urywkami w rozmaitych księgach, byłem już niemal pewny. Poganie, jeśli mój domysły są słuszne, dobrze zapłacą za ten drobiażdżek i to do nich należy się zwrócić. Trzeba będzie nawiązać kontakt. Tylko ostrożnie i powoli...

*****

Wracając do domu, wstąpiłem do „Zielonej Gęsi”, średniej jakości knajpy w Nocnym Targu. Szybko znalazłem kompanów od kielicha (nie cierpię pić sam...), którzy to poinformowali mnie o najnowszych plotkach i jednej ciekawostce.  
Jeśli można to nazwać ciekawostką. Do świątyni Pana Żelaza przedostał się skrytobójca, najwidoczniej z misją zamordowania arcykapłana Korevisa. Nakryty w trakcie roboty walczył jak lew, zabijając siedmiu mężów, nim go obezwładniono i zakuto w łańcuchy. Dwie godziny temu złożono go w ofierze na ołtarzu Budowniczego, gdzie żerca połamał mu wszystkie kości świętym młotem...  
– A to był taki piękny młodzian! - rechotał mój rozmówca.   
...a następnie zamknięto go w klatce na żer krukom i wronom. Wciąż żył, podobno.   
Byłby to Strygalldwir? Wiele by na to wskazywało. Był bardzo zainteresowany Świątynią Młotów, a sam widziałem, jak potrafi zabijać. Czy też potrafił. Po spotkaniu z młotem Budowniczego, nadawał się, co najwyżej, do wyrzucenia na śmieci.  
Zapłaciłem za trunki i przekąski, pożegnałem wylewnie kompanię i udałem się do domu, by trochę odpocząć.

*****

Trzy godziny później wciąż leżałem na łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć. Nie pomogła ani gorąca herbata, ani lektura Ferreta, ani kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego. Może to właśnie wino przyniosło mi wenę i natchnienie.  
Przygotowałem sprzęt, ubrałem się zacnie, czując narastającą zimną pasję. Jeśli zabójca jeszcze żyje, może zdradzi mi, w zamian za zakończenie swych cierpień, personalia swego chlebodawcy? Takie informacje bywają cenne. Warto spróbować. Nie wspominając, że nikt nie zasługuje na to, by tak umierać. No i trening. Może kiedyś będę musiał się włamać do świątyni? Kto wie.  
W ciągu godziny przedostałem się do Pierwomurza. Ze wszech stron atakował mnie zgiełk i harmider, którego normalnie nie zauważałem, ale teraz, w trakcie roboty, byłem wyczulony jak poławiacz na lewiatana. Barwny, hałaśliwy tłum, przejeżdżające gdzieniegdzie zaprzężone w konie powozy z ciemnego żelaza i, coraz ostatnio liczniejsze, pojazdy na elektroplazmę. Krok za krokiem byłem coraz bliżej świątyni.  
Obok przemaszerował oddział Błękitnych Płaszczy, straż miejska i jednocześnie jeden z najbrutalniejszych miejskich gangów. Brutalni, okrutni, skorumpowani, uczciwego płaszcza ze świecą szukaj. A gdy już cię skopią, obrabują i postawia przed sądem, lepiej, żebyś był szanowanym majętnym obywatelem, bo biednym wiatr w oczy.  
Ponura sylweta świątyni wyrosła przede mną. Na murach przechadzały się patrole Młotów. Wokół panowały swojskie ciemności, niebo tak ciężkie jakby miało się roztrzaskać o kruchy świat w dole. Za dużo poezji i wierszowanych Kronik Doskvol.  
Im bliżej celu tym jaśniej. Wnętrze świątyni otaczał blask i żar kuźni. Siejące bladymi cieniami lampy wyznaczały drogę do głównej bramy. Z tym że ja nie wybierałem się do kaplicy...  
A otóż i on. Kilkanaście kroków na wschód od bramy wisiała na grubym łańcuchu żelazna klatka. Ze szczeliny między prętami wystawała zdeformowana ludzka noga.  
Jeszcze raz upewniłem się, że mój matowy strój nie odcina się od otoczenia, maska nie utrudnia oddychania, buty dobrze leżą, a sprzęt jest pod ręką i tam, gdzie być powinien. I w drogę.  
To nie było tak trudne, jak mogło, by się wydawać. Nawet, mimo że po niedawnej próbie skrytobójstwa, po której Młoty stały się bardziej czujni, nie mieli szansy, by mnie dostrzec. Wykorzystując cienie między świątynią, a otaczającymi ją budynkami, gładko dostałem się do nasady muru. Tam zacząłem dalej kombinować.  
Niemal idealnie nade mną wąsaty Młot przechylał się przez blanki, paląc fajkę. Iskry leciały w dal.   
Gdybym mógł, pewnie bym go udusił. A idź tu w cholerę, mendo zatracona! Przeszkadzasz mi w robocie!  
Uśmiechnąłem się zimno pod maską. Dobrze, że w czas przypomniano mi, że w mojej pracy ważne są elastyczność i koordynacja, nie wspominając o cierpliwości. Najlepszy plan może się jebnąć, a wtedy trzeba improwizować.  
Czekałem cierpliwie W końcu palacz opróżnił fajkę z popiołu i zniknął za blankami, podejmując obchód murów.  
Czekałem jeszcze przez chwilę. By w końcu dobyć z plecaka raki i zamocować je na dłoniach i stopach. Wykorzystując szczeliny w zaprawie łączącej głazy murów, rozpocząłem wspinaczkę.  
Dostałem się do celu w ciągu kilku minut, licząc dwie przerwy, kiedy to musiałem zastygnąć w absolutnym bezruchu gdy wartownik wychylał się zza blanków, obserwując ciemność. W końcu dotarłem do celu.  
Śliskie od deszczu żelazo klatki. A w środku boleśnie wykręcone ciało nagiego mężczyzny. Co prędzej uczepiłem się prętów, zawisłem, tak manipulując ciężarem własnego ciała, by metal nie zaskrzypiał.  
Dotarł do mnie odór bólu i moczu. Więzień chyba wyczuł mnie, bo otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę byliśmy tu we trójkę. Ja, on i jego ciężki oddech.  
– Kto? - zaszemrał niewyraźnie, miał złamaną szczękę, między innymi.  
Obserwowałem go, niemal mu współczując. Szczupłe ciało zostało okrutnie zmasakrowane, ten człowiek nie miał chyba jednej całej kości, tak był zdeformowany. A wciąż żył. Był twardszy, niż na to wyglądał, bez dwóch zdań.  
– Zjawa – zaszeptałem – przyszedłem po ciebie.  
– Po mnie – wymamrotał, z trudem artykułując słowa złamaną żuchwą, wstrząsnął nim pusty śmiech – a co, chcesz mnie uwolnić? Uwolnić?  
– Sam widzisz, w jakim jesteś stanie – mój szept płynął w noc – nie mogę cię uwolnić z zamknięcia. Ale mogę dać ci łaskę szybkiej śmierci. Chcesz?  
– Pytanie – spróbował się poruszyć i omal nie jęknął – A czego ty chcesz?  
– Informacji. Kto cię najął na arcykapłana?  
Przez chwilę milczał. Skupiłem się całkowicie na utrzymaniu równowagi, tak by klatka nie zaskrzypiała. Co prawda pewnie wzięliby to za wiatr, ale po co niepotrzebnie ryzykować?  
W końcu Strygalldwir uśmiechnął się krwawo, otworzył usta i powiedział wszystko, co wiedział.  
– Otwórz usta - sięgnąłem do sakiewki w pasie wydobywając małą czarną kulkę – Przełknij. Odejdziesz w kilka minut bez bólu.  
– Dziękuję...  
Odczekałem jeszcze kilka minut, aż zgasł jego oddech. Zdruzgotane ciało zwiędło. Oczy zaszkliła śmierć. Cholera, nienawidzę zabijać! Ale tym razem było to uzasadnione.   
Dobro czy zło uczyniłem? Tylko Bóg to wie.  
Poruszając się niczym pająk, ostrożnie zszedłem z muru. Jeszcze kilka minut oczekiwania u jego podstawy, by przeczekać patrol wzdłuż ulicy i do domu.  
Wracając rozmyślałem o Strygalldwirze. Słabo się poznaliśmy. Jakim był człowiekiem? Miał bliskich? Rodzinę? Przyjaciół? Troszczył się o kogoś? Kogoś miłował?  
Nie wiem.  
Szarodzwon jak bicie olbrzymiego serca.


	4. Chapter 4

Obudziłem się po kilku godzinach, bardziej zmęczony niż się kładłem.  
Odsunąłem zasłaniające okno story i ostrożnie wyjrzałem na ulicę. Ze światłem latarni nieśmiało rywalizował blask strzaskanego słońca. Znaczy, zmierzch. Za kilkanaście minut światło gwiazdy zgaśnie.  
Ktoś zapukał delikatnie do drzwi. Odwróciłem się błyskawicznie.  
Czyjaś ręka wsunęła pod drzwi kawałek papieru. Jeszcze przez chwilę widziałem czyjś cień. Ani jednego dźwięku.  
Podszedłem ostrożnie. Założywszy rękawiczki (zatruty atrament to dość popularna broń skrytobójców) podniosłem kartkę do światła.  
„Zjawo, pragnę spotkać się z tobą godzinę po zmierzchu w zwykłym miejscu w sprawie interesu korzystnego dla nas obu. Przyjdź sam. Twój wspólnik – Dante.”  
Ha! Dante wrócił do miasta! Ojcowie i matki, strzeżcie dziewic.  
Ostatnio widzieliśmy się jakieś dwa miesiące temu gdy wyjechał do Skowl. A teraz wrócił. Jak zwykle z masą cennych informacji. Czego chce ode mnie? Się zobaczy.  
Ubrałem się luźno. Wygodne półbuty, obcisłe skórzane spodnie, koszula z eleganckim żabotem, na to opończa z odrzuconym na plecy kapturem. Dyskrecja cierpiała w starciu z elegancją.  
Wyszedłem z mieszkania i ruszyłem nieśpiesznie w stronę Nocnego Targu. 

*****

Luksusowy klub towarzyski „Woal” znany był ze swej tolerancji wobec załatwiających sekretne interesy klientów. Stoły nakryte obrusami, na każdym stoliku lampa i serwetnik, wypastowana podłoga, czysta i estetyczna obsługa, duży wybór dobrych alkoholi i przekąsek. Żyć nie umierać.  
Aha, były tu też boksy na potrzeby interesów bardzo sekretnych. Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg, dostrzegłem, że znajomy zakapior, Twardy Harry, kiwa na mnie dłonią. Niemal udało mu się uśmiechnąć.  
Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. Harry zaprosił do zamkniętego pomieszczenia dwa na trzy metry. Stolik, obrus, serwetnik. No i Dante. Rytuał uścisku dłoni powtórzył się.  
– Witaj, Ściemniaczu.  
– Witaj, Czyhaczu.  
Uśmiechnąłem się. Tylko Dante, facet, którego znałem od lat nazywał mnie Czyhaczem. Wiadomo czemu. A czemu ja nazywałem go Ściemniaczem? Cóż, ten obibok miał złoty język i główkę nie od parady.  
– Napijesz się czegoś, Zjawo?  
– Skowlańskiej whisky.  
Sącząc dobry trunek, przyglądałem się Dantemu. Dziś ubrał drogi surdut i bryczesy, szyję miał okręconą jedwabnym szalikiem, a na głowie cylinder. O stolik stała oparta elegancka laska ze srebrną rączką.   
A przecież pamiętałem go w łachmanach żebraka, cudzoziemskim stroju uczonego męża czy swetrze i czapce dokera. Ten facet miał tysiąc twarzy i potrafił całe miesiące odgrywać swą rolę. I, choć cenił wagę pieniądza, to nie forsa była dla niego najważniejsza. Był jak książę zbrodni Doskvol, traktujący swe działania jako swoiste przedstawienie. Innymi słowy, podziwiałem jego styl.  
– Skowlańska whisky – westchnąłem – dobra rzecz. Słyszałem, że parę dni temu stamtąd wróciłeś.  
– Tak – Dante oparł się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła, sącząc alkohol – Cenna podróż, cenna. Zdobyłem trochę smakowitych kąsków. W tym dla ciebie, mój drogi.  
– Tak? - przybrałem wyraz twarzy zwany „profesjonalne zainteresowanie”.  
– Tak – uśmiechnął się charakterystycznym uśmiechem, a jego szczupłą twarz nabrała przez to lisiego wyrazu – Chcesz?  
– Pytanie. Ile sobie liczysz za swe sekrety?  
– Och, takie tam różne. Od ciebie, wspólniku, nie chcę złota...  
– Jak miło.  
– ...miast tego wymieńmy się informacjami. Zgadzasz się?  
– Pytanie za pytanie? - skinął głową, poprawiając zsuwający się na nos cylinder – Ty zaczynasz?  
– Jasne – Dante schrupał słonego paluszka – Słyszałem, że robiłeś ostatnio lorda Bafforda. Znalazłeś coś cennego?  
– Owszem. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka mój łup jest mało wartościowy. Dwie oplecione zielskiem kłody. Ale wizyta w książnicy przyniosła mi trochę informacji. Kusy tego nie weźmie, ale myślę, że sprzedam to cudo Poganom. Moja kolej. Znasz kogoś z Pogan?  
– Ja wszystkich znam – Dante uśmiechnął się uprzejmie – ale radziłbym ci sprzedawać przez pośrednika. Ryzyko...  
– Wiem, wiem. Twoje pytanie, wspólniku.  
– Słyszałeś o mistrzu Turnerze?  
– Coś mi się kołacze...   
– Ułatwię ci to. Turner jest mistrzem ślusarskim. Ostatnio opracował zamek „nie do złamania”. Co ty na to?  
– Zamek nie do złamania – parsknąłem – To jak w boksie. Nie ma odpornych na ciosy...   
– Są tylko źle trafieni – dokończył mój rozmówca – tak. Z tym że Turner nie przez przypadek jest najlepszym ślusarzem w Doskvol. Z jego magnus opus nie każdemu w paradę iść.  
– Masz coś dla mnie, Ściemniaczu?  
– Owszem. Nie miałbyś ochoty przetestować zamka Turnera? Cech płaci sześć dukatów za plany zamka. Mówię plany, bo robota ma być dyskretna. Skopiować schemat mechanizmu i zniknąć bez śladu. A gdy Turner wprowadzi swój zamek na rynek...  
– ...zły los kopnie go w dupę - dokończyłem decydując się na paluszka – Mówiłeś sześć dukatów?  
– Chcesz się potargować?  
– Z tobą, wspólniku? A skąd!  
– Jak miło.  
– Ha! Moja oferta. Skontaktuj mnie z liderem Pogan. W zamian, trzy dukaty z mej wypłaty trafią do twej kieszeni.  
Dante przez chwilę mierzył mnie spojrzeniem, sącząc whisky.  
– Przez pośrednika, pośrednika, pośrednika?  
– Najlepiej.  
– Dobra. Jak brzmi twoja oferta?  
– Ta relikwia w zamian a dwadzieścia złotych dukatów.  
– Dwadzieścia to bardzo dużo pieniędzy, Czyhaczu.  
– Pewnie, ale ja nie zwracam się bezpośrednio do lidera. Jestem pewien, że naszych monopolistów w rolnictwie będzie stać.  
– Dobra – Dante pokiwał głową, cylinder znów osunął się na nos – ale jeśli będą się targować, nie miej do mnie żalu. Innymi słowy, zrobię, co się da.  
– No to toast! - wzniosłem szklankę – Za bystrych i przedsiębiorczych! Skoal!  
– Skoal.  
Już do końca naszej rozmowy utrzymywał się dość luźny nastrój. Dante opowiadał o swojej podróży do Skowl,a ja rewanżowałem się plotkami z Doskvol. Wypiłem trochę więcej, niż zamierzałem i w pewnym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że rechoczę jak głupi z jakiegoś starego dowcipu. Potrząsnąłem głową, Dante przyglądał mi się z lekką kpiną.  
– Już wystarczy, Zjawo. Harry oprowadzi cię do domu, dobrze?  
– Tak, tak, Dzięki, Ściemniaczu.   
Muszę odespać, nie powinienem mieć teraz z tym problemów. A potem, mistrzu Turner, nadchodzę!

*****

Musiałem przełożyć termin roboty. Moja biedna głowa...  
Najpierw zbadałem teren. Wejścia i wyjścia do kamienicy w Dokach, w której mieszkał ślusarz. Także do mieszkania. Jego rozkład dnia. Jego przyzwyczajenia. Nadmiernie ciekawscy sąsiedzi.  
Gdyby opierać się na tym co mój cel pokazywał po sobie, mistrz Turner był najnudniejszym facetem pod słońcem. Wcześnie wstawał, udawał się do pracowni, mieszczącej się w sąsiednim mieszkaniu kamienicy, brał się do pracy by po dziesięciu – dwunastu godzinach zamknąć swoje sanctum i udać się do domu gdzie zawsze brał gorącą kąpiel, jadł kolację zamówioną z miejscowej restauracji, pokręcił się jeszcze trochę, poczytał i szedł spać. I tak codziennie. Samotnik, którego znajomości opierały się o grunt zawodowy. Żadnych kobiet. Jeden pies. Znaczy, mam na myśli, że jego pracowni pilnował groźny z wyglądu burek.  
Dziś w nocy.  
Przygotowałem ekwipunek. Odziałem się godnie. Plecak na ramiona, Zamknąłem mieszkanie. I w drogę.  
Na zewnątrz otuliła mnie swojska ciemność. Poruszałem się od cienia do cienia, bez ostrzeżenia rozpływając się w ciemności. Nikt z licznych przechodniów nie poświecił mi nawet chwili uwagi. Byłem cieniem na granicy ich pola widzenia.  
Dotarłem do kamienicy Turnera. Mistrz ślusarski już zapewne spał. Wślizgnąłem się w cienie, by po chwili minąć wejście do kamienicy śmierdzące uryną i przypalonym tłuszczem. Przede mną wejście na podwórzec. Po prawej ciemny otwór w ścianie prowadzący na schody. Turner mieszkał na drugim piętrze czterokondygnacyjnej kamienicy. Nikogo w pobliżu. Wszyscy śpią.   
Czas zmierzyć się z jego zamkiem. Dobyłem narzędzi, obficie zalałem mechanizm olejem i zacząłem dłubać.  
Już pół minuty później wiedziałem, że coś jest na rzeczy. Do tej pory najbardziej złożony dla mnie zamek miał ćwierć miliarda kombinacji. Radziłem sobie z takimi od dziesięciu do dwunastu sekund. Ten był znacznie bardziej złożony.  
Dłubałem od przeszło minuty z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Jak mówił mój mentor, brat Wytrych: „Im dłużej grzebiesz się z robotą tym większa szansa, że dopisze ci pech i brudna ręka sprawiedliwości poklepie cię po tyłku”. A także: „Dobra praca wychodzi z połączenia podstawowych umiejętności. Nie lekceważ takowych jeśli pragniesz opanować trudniejsze rzemiosło.” Szlag. Z każdą chwilą rosła szansa, że ktoś otworzy drzwi i przyłapie mnie w trakcie roboty.   
Nie tylko zamek był prima sort. Także drzwi, solidne, antywłamaniowe. Drewno, dwie warstwy stali, wypełnienie z waty mineralnej, w niej pręty zbrojeniowe, blokada z tytanu. No i ten pieruński zamek! Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie.  
Pracowałem, zdając sobie sprawę, że mruczę pod nosem. To był mój sposób na stres. Kilka miliardów kombinacji, blokada pokrętła i przeciwwyważeniowa. Szlag!  
Zajęło to przeszło trzy minuty, ale w końcu zamek ustąpił przed moją interwencją. Odetchnąłem z ulgą spocony jak mysz. Uchyliłem drzwi, delikatnie i powoli.  
W ciemności pomieszczenia dotarło do mnie ciche warknięcie. Stanąłem bez ruchu.  
W ciemności zabłysły jasne ślepia. Warknięcie powtórzyło się, ciemny kształt poruszył się w cieniu. Tuż przed tym nim psisko zaalarmowało nie tylko swego właściciela, ale i całą kamienicę, zaznaczyłem w powietrzu glif, wypowiadając proste zaklęcie w neołacinie. Pies zastygł w bezruchu, obserwując mnie uważnie, lekko machając ogonem. Wreszcie zbliżył się. By dopełnić rytuału posłuszeństwa, wyciągnąłem do niego rękę, czochrając za uszami. Sapnął, polizał mnie po ręce. Co prędzej wydobyłem spory kawałek szynki. Teraz już byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Sapnął raz jeszcze i zajął mięsem. Delikatnie zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.  
Stałem w kompletnych ciemnościach. By w końcu wydobyć z plecaka ręcznik, którym zasłoniłem szparę pod drzwiami. Teraz mogłem już zapalić światło.  
Samotna lampka elektroplazmatyczna ukazała pomieszczenie pięć na osiem kroków. Biureczko pod ścianą. Centrum zajmował metalowy stół warsztatowy, pod ścianami ciągnęły się półki. Wszystko to wypełnione urobkiem oraz narzędziami ślusarskiego rzemiosła – pilniki, gwintowniki, imadła, narzynki, smary i gratowniki, suwmiarki i szlifierki. I wiele innych.  
Pies, łaciaty amstaff, oderwał się na chwilę od szynki, by życzliwie pomachać ogonem. Poklepałem go po łbie, zatarłem ręce i wziąłem się za poszukiwanie planów tego konkretnego zamka. Nie wątpiłem, że takie znajdę. Turner był najlepszym ślusarzem w Doskvol, ale nawet on, który miał w pamięci setki schematów i planów, musiał podpierać się notatkami.  
Kwadrans później zacząłem w to wątpić. Rozejrzałem się po pracowni, sprawdziłem biurko. Nic. Tylko stare schematy i rysunki. Sprawdziłem wypełniony papierem kosz na śmieci. Nic.  
Opukałem też ściany. Nic, cholera!  
Spokojnie, Zjawo. Weź się w garść. Myśl jak ślusarz. Oni są z reguły bardzo pragmatyczni. Wierzą tylko w metal. Gdzieś tu może byś skrytka uruchamiana mechanizmem, albo szkatułka na dokumenty.  
Raz jeszcze sprawdziłem szufladki. W sumie były trzy, środkowa i dwie boczne, dużo węższe. Boczne kryły pęk piór do pisania, zwoje czystych pergaminów, nożyk do piór, nożyczki i inne drobiazgi biurowe. Środkowa zawierała rysiki, tabliczki z wosku, zestaw do gry w kamienie, stare sznurowadła i kłąb szpagatu. Nic ciekawego.  
Raz jeszcze starannie opukałem ścianki biurka. Tym razem szufladka po lewej zwróciła mą uwagę, wydając nieznacznie odmienny pogłos. Tak, w głębszej części widać było delikatną szczelinę, którą można by potraktować jako rozeschnięcie drewna.   
Przesunąłem dłonią po nogach biurka, wyczuwając pod palcami maleńką płytkę naciskową. Nacisnąłem ją więc.   
Voilla, jak mawiają Iruwianie! Zapadka w szufladzie uchyliła się, ukazując ciemny otwór z tyłu. Upewniwszy się, że brak tu pułapki mogącej pozbawić dłoni sięgnąłem do skrytki, dobywając metalowej szkatułki na dokumenty.  
Zawierała kilka egzemplarzy prywatnej korespondencji, a także kilkanaście pergaminowych kart ze szczegółowymi planami i wykresami, gęsto opisanych notatkami. Kilka minut później wybrałem i oddzieliłem połowę zawierającą nieznane mi schematy i dobyłem z plecaka karty czystego pergaminu, pióro i kałamarz.  
Skopiowanie sześciu kart, z maksymalną dbałością o wierność i szczegóły zajęło mi blisko dwie godziny, w trakcie których siedziałem jak na szpilkach. W każdej chwili Turner mógł się obudzić i zajrzeć do swej pracowni, ot tak. Co prawda szansa na to nie była duża, ale trafiały się gorsze zbiegi okoliczności.  
Szczęśliwie Turner słodko spał, gdy wreszcie ukończyłem dzieło. Raz jeszcze porównałem zapiski. W porządku i nic dziwnego, jako że będąc Strażnikiem, zajmowałem się między innymi pracą kopisty i miałem pewną rękę. Starannie doprowadziłem całą pracownię do stanu sprzed włamu, upewniłem się, że wszystko jest na miejscu, łącznie ze szkatułą w skrytce, zamknąłem mechanizmy, schowałem utensylia, zwinąłem ręcznik, pożegnałem się z pieskiem, zgasiłem światła. A także ponownie zamknąłem pracownię na zamek. Kolejne kilka minut nerwów, ale w końcu wszystko było tak jak przed moją tu wizytą. Ruszyłem schodami w dół.  
Na dole, wzdłuż schodów, spoczywał bezwładnie leżący mężczyzna w bieliźnie. Już piętro wyżej czułem bijący od niego odór nieprzetrawionego alkoholu. Pijak zamamrotał coś gdy przechodziłem, ale nie ocknął się.  
Tak oto opuściłem gościnne progi mistrza ślusarskiego. Słodkich snów, Turner.   
Bez specjalnego pośpiechu ruszyłem do swej nory w Charłakowej Jamie. Zmyć z siebie pot, zmienić ubranie i co prędzej skontaktować się z Dantem. Moje trzy dukaty i perspektywo jeszcze lepszego zarobku, nadchodzę!  
Pogwizdując pod nosem popularną nieprzyzwoitą piosenkę, wędrowałem w kierunku swego mieszkania. Szybko zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój dzień, jednakowoż jeszcze się nie skończył. Przede mną, w okolicy mej kamienicy, pulsowały płomienie pożaru. Święty Dyzmo, patronie złodziei. Spraw, żeby kłopoty dotknęły dziś kogoś innego!   
Niestety... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chmury były podświetlone pulsującą czerwienią. Barwa tej czerwieni była zbyt żywa. Zbyt ognista. Zbyt...  
\- Uciekać!  
Ktoś wrzeszczał wniebogłosy.  
\- Ludzie! Pożar! Uciekaaaać!   
Moja kamienica zdawała się chwiać w uścisku ognistej dłoni. Płomienie ogarnęły też sąsiednią wylęgarnię szczurów, falując, jak oszaleli tancerze. Drobne sylwetki na tle ściany ognia, umykały w pośpiechu, byle dalej.  
Ludzie wrzeszczeli, wyli z bólu, przeklinali trzęsącymi się głosami. Jedna jednostajna muzyka strachu.   
Na tle ognistej ściany uwijały się Salamki, straż pożarna. Pompy w dłoniach strażaków rozpylały strumienie wody, dwa przeciwstawne żywioły ścierały się ze sobą.  
I w końcu Salamandry przeważyły, ogień zaczął przygasać, by w końcu zniknąć zupełnie.   
Poczułem ukłucie adrenaliny. Moja skrytka! Relikwia! Na całe szczęście pieniądze nosiłem ze sobą, ale moje dwadzieścia dukatów prawdopodobnie uniosło się do nieba razem z dymem.  
Przeczekałem zainteresowanie miejscowych, siłą narzucając sobie cierpliwość. Spokojnie i powoli.  
Wreszcie, jakieś dwie godziny później, ostatni gapie rozeszli się. Przedostałem się do wypalonego szkieletu budynku i mijając kolejne naznaczone ogniem pokoje, dotarłem, po częściowo zwęglonych schodach, na pierwsze piętro. Drzwi na prawo wiodły do mego mieszkania. Nosiły ślady ognia, ale i tak dostrzegłem zadrapania w okolicy zamka. Zacisnąłem pięści. To zniewaga! Ktoś włamał się do mego domu! Do domu złodzieja! Kurważ mać!  
Nie trzeba być strażakiem, by odgadnąć, że zapłon miał miejsce tutaj. Moje dwa pokoje zamieniły się w szczątki. Moje książki! Notatki! Kurważ mać!  
Zrzuciłem na podłogę resztki spalonego arrasu. Mały sejf był zamknięty i przez chwilę żywiłem nadzieję, że ktokolwiek się tu dostał, był kiepskim fachowcem i nie znalazł skrytki, względnie ktoś go spłoszył. Poprawiłem rękawiczki i otworzyłem gorący metal.  
Płonna nadzieja. Zawinięta w skórę relikwia zniknęła. Został tylko mały prostokątny ścinek papieru podpisany jako: „Zostałeś wrobiony”.  
Kurważ mać! 

*****

Dwie godziny później byłem już pewien, że nikt z mych sąsiadów nie spostrzegł złodziejaszka. Wszyscy pogorzelcy zgromadzili się w świątyni Budowniczego, by podziękować za ocalenie. Ja nie otaczałem Ojca Młota czcią, ale tym razem dołożyłem starań, by okazać pobożność. Dzięki temu, po celebrze, mogłem pomówić ze współlokatorami.  
Nic.  
Czując narastającą żądzę zemsty, nie tyle nawet za spalenie mieszkania, co za mą urażoną dumę zawodową, poprawiłem sakwę ze skóry, nałożoną na gołe ciało, zawierającą kopie planów Turnera. Wymknąłem się z kaplicy i ruszyłem z powrotem w znajome okolice. Kilka godzin później byłem już pewien, że żaden z miejscowych złodziei, dzieciaków z ulicy i bramołazów nie maczał palców we włamaniu ani nie widział włamywacza. Mój szacunek do gnojka wzrósł o parę punktów.  
Oczywiście mogłem iść z tym do Dantego. Wiedziałem już, że to zrobię gdy wyczerpie wszystkie możliwości. Ale, jak to mówią: „Los najchętniej pomaga tym, którzy sami sobie pomagają”.  
Pora odwiedzić Petrę.

*****

– Witaj, Zjawo. Spodziewałam się ciebie.  
– No proszę. Witaj, Szeptucho. To twoje moce mistyczne czy po prostu plotka o pewnym pożarze, która dotarła do ciebie?  
– Co za różnica. Wejdziesz?  
– Z przyjemnością.  
Petra, postawna kobieta o pospolitej twarzy, zawinęła rękawy, wnosząc pełne wody wiadro do swego domu. Podążyłem za nią, rozważnie nie proponując pomocy. Petra nie znosiła takich gestów. Odstawiła swe brzemię w pobliżu kuchenki, poprawiła wygniecioną sukienkę i zabrała się za przygotowywanie posiłku.  
Tu, naturalnie, również nie zaproponowałem pomocy. W świetle dwóch lamp oliwnych, zawieszonych na hakach, cienie tańczyły pełną wdzięku sarabandę.   
Kobieta mieszała łyżką w garnku. Pachniało gotowaną kapustą.  
– Zjesz, Zjawo?  
– Z przyjemnością.  
Chwilę później dał się słyszeć chrobot łyżek i siorbanie gorącej zupy. W końcu odłożyłem wylizaną łyżkę, poklepałem się po brzuchu.  
– Wyborne. Zapalisz, Petra?  
– Aha.  
Po chwili w kuchni aromat dobrego posiłku zmieszał się z zapachem tytoniu. Przez jakiś czas paliliśmy spokojnie.  
Wreszcie Petra odłożyła fajkę, splotła dłonie na podołku.  
– Dzięki za towarzystwo przy posiłku, Zjawo. Ale nie po to przyszedłeś, prawda?  
– Nie – również schowałem fajkę – Petra, jakiś skurwiel okradł i podpalił mój dom.  
– I chcesz wiedzieć, kto to jest i gdzie go znaleźć, tak?  
– Dokładnie.  
– Zjawo, żeby wszystko było jasne. Ty jesteś ładny chłopak. Podobasz mi się. Ale jeśli myślisz, że dostaniesz towar na piękne oczy...  
– Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło! Dwie łuski?  
– Trzy – odparła twardo – i jeszcze jedno – rozparła się na krześle z niepokojącym uśmiechem na wąskich wargach – jeśli moja wróżba ma być dokładna, musisz się ze mną cieleśnie zjednoczyć, przystojniaczku.  
Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że moja twarz nie zdradza przerażenia. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Petra jest spoko babka, ale nie ten poziom po prostu.   
Moja mina musiała być dość niewyraźna, bo kobieta zarechotała złośliwie.  
– Żart. Żartuję. Pokaz ząbki, Zjawo. No tak lepiej. Przykre dla mnie by było gdybym ci się w ogóle nie podobała.  
– Patrz na towar, ale nie dotykaj – mruknąłem z ulgą – Twoje trzy łuski. Po robocie.  
– Jasne, mały. Przejdźmy do mej pracowni. Znasz drogę.  
– Jasne...

*****

Pracownia Petry wyglądała jak pokój stereotypowej czarownicy. Wytapetowany plakatami okultystycznymi, ozdobiony wypchanymi zwierzętami i ustawioną na stole kryształową kulą na czarnej podstawce. Dwa krzesła. Zapach kadzidła.  
Światła dostarczały świece.  
– To – Szeptucha wskazała na talię kart i patyczki wróżebne na stole – jest, jak wiesz, chłam. Nie będę cię obrażać taką wróżbą, Zjawo. Zamiast tego sięgnę do Studni Dusz. Bo jest tu taka.  
– Niczego nie wyczuwam.  
– Dlatego, że jest okresowo aktywna. Teraz nie jest, ale sądzę, że dla cioci Petry brama zaświatów się uchyli. Gotów?  
– Zawsze.  
– Masz fant?  
– Proszę – podałem jej kartkę papieru.  
– No to do dzieła  
Sięgnęła po rytualny sztylet, nacinając żyłę. Nabrała krwi na dłoń i przesunęła po twarzy, zamieniając ją w upiorną maskę. Zaśmiała się dziko, ekstatycznie przymykając oczy. Parsknąłem śmiechem. Znałem Petrę i jej odloty.  
– No to jedziemy. Och, co my tu mamy. Zerknij, Zjawo.  
Wyciągnęła dłoń, muskając moje powieki. Posłusznie przymknąłem oczy.  
Błysk.  
Seria wizji, zbyt szybkich, by je uporządkować i zatrzymać się, choć na chwilę. Dwie męskie dłonie. Błysk psich ślepi. Żar strzaskanej gwiazdy. Dłoń trzymająca pochodnię...  
Tak jak mnie uczono w siedzibie Strażników, nie starałem się zatrzymać żadnej z wizji. Dopiero gdy ślad zaczął stygnąć, sięgnąłem myślą. Dłoń trzymająca pochodnię...  
W świetle płomieni mignęła mi chuda, piegowata twarz. Wysokie czoło naznaczone bardzo krótko ściętymi włosami barwy ognia. Złamany w przeszłości nos. Kapryśne usta. Szybki Mick. Złodziej jak ja...  
– Zjawo?  
– He? - zdałem sobie sprawę, że leżę na stole wróżebnym, podniosłem się, trąc oczy – widziałaś to, Petra?  
– Tak, ale nie znam gościa. A ty?  
– Jak najbardziej – wyszczerzyłem zęby – Dzięki, Petra. Idę uwolnić Mój Gniew. Twoja kapusta.  
– Dzięki. Uważaj na siebie.  
– Zawsze...

*****

Znalezienie miejscówki Micka kosztowało mnie godzinę starań i miedziaka wręczonego Bezzębnemu Tomowi. Emerytowany złodziej, obecnie żebrak był znany z zamiłowania do baletów, a Szybki Mick, jak się okazało, organizował takie w swojej norze.  
– Mówił, że zrobił ostatnio dużą robotę – zamamlał stary – Juto balet. Dziewczynki i piwo. Będziesz, Zjawo?  
– Pewnie, że tak. Ja i Mick jesteśmy kumplami...

*****

Czekali na mnie. Mick i dwóch zakapturzonych typów.  
Pierwsze ostrzeżenie przed niebezpieczeństwem przyszło ze strony szóstego zmysłu gdy wspinałem się po schodach do wejścia odrapanej kamienicy. Impuls oznaczający zagrożenie, gdzieś we wnętrznościach.   
W złodziejskim interesie żyją i prosperują tylko ci, którzy słuchają takich przeczuć. Przez chwilę stałem, aż do bólu wytężając zmysły, czując promieniującą zza drzwi groźbę.   
Wycofałem się, bezszelestnie, cicho, jak nietoperz. By pojawić się na dachu sąsiedniej kamienicy i stamtąd przeskoczyć na dach miejscówy Micka.  
Uchyliłem lufcik w dachu i ześlizgnąłem na czwarte, ostatnie piętro.   
Obok za drzwiami pokrzykiwania nieznacznie zagłuszone przez drzwi. Mężczyzna i kobieta, cali w nerwach. Wyzwiska i przekleństwa. Zza tych samych drzwi dobiegał płacz dziecka.  
Podszedłem do balustrady i zerknąłem w dół. W moim polu widzenia znalazł się typ w kapturze, przyciśnięty do ściany, z pałką w ręku. Sądząc z jego pozycji, obok stał drugi. A niech sobie stoją do usranej śmierci. Jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, nie zakłócę ich spokoju nawet przez chwilę.  
Cichutko zszedłem na trzecie piętro. Te drzwi pośrodku to mój cel. Tania tandeta, z płyty paździerzowej, obita blachą aluminiową. Zamek prosty jak drut.   
Przyłożyłem palce do drzwi. Ktoś był w środku. Jeden człowiek. Niemal fizycznie czułem jego niepokój i czujność.  
Na taką okazję nosiłem w kieszonce urywek, klucz uniwersalny z tytanu. Włożyć w zamek i uwiesić się całym ciężarem ciała. Urywek łamał zapadki, pozwalając trzpieniowi obracać się swobodne.  
Normalnie użyłbym wytrychów, zwłaszcza że zamek prosty jak zupa cioci Petry. Ale teraz nie miałem czasu. Dziesięć sekund to dość by Mick ogłosił alarm albo zwiał przez okno. Najnowszego zamku Turnera bym tak nie złamał (blokada, blokada z tytanu...), ale ten szajs...  
Wsunąłem urywek w zamek i zakręciłem ile sił. Zachrzęściło, chrupnęło i już. Drzwi uchyliły się.  
Krótki korytarzyk, jeden duży zagracony pokój, łóżko pod ścianą. No i okno, na tle którego rysowała się sylwetka złodzieja. Mick jeszcze raz zerknął. A potem zawisł na rękach na parapecie i skoczył.  
Nie czekałem długo. Błyskawicznie dopadłem okna, skacząc na bańkę, świat zawirował, a ja w trakcie lotu obróciłem ciało, lądując na stopach, przetaczając się dla zamortyzowania pędu. I co prędzej zerwałem się na nogi, widząc już, jak Mick zmyka. Zobaczymy kto szybszy, gnido.  
Gnojek, jak się okazało, nie nosił swego przydomka na darmo, a strach dodatkowo dodał jego piętom nadzwyczajnej lotności. W kilkanaście sekund zostawił mnie za sobą, skręcił. Wypadłem zza rogu, nie słysząc tupotu jego stóp.  
Zatrzymałem się. Przede mną szeroka ulica. Po obu stronach zaułki. Skoncentrowałem się. Lokalizowałem.  
Wszedłem w zaszczurzony zaułek, gryzonie pryskały mi spod stóp, ale wyczuwałem, że ktoś tu jest i już przestraszył cholerne kreatury. Z rozmachem odrzuciłem pokrywę pojemnika na śmieci, buchnął słodkawy odór.   
W tej samej chwili ciemny kształt wystrzelił spośród odpadków i rzucił się do ucieczki. Tym razem jednak nie dałem mu zwiać. Podstawiłem nogę, a gdy poleciał do przodu, rozpaczliwie próbując utrzymać równowagę, kopnąłem go w zgięcie kolana. Padł na nos.  
Odwrócił się panicznie i zastękał gdy przycisnąłem mu pierś kolanem. Zaświeciłem w oczy nożem.  
– Nie ruszaj się.  
– Jjjjasne, Zjawa. Dla ciebie wszystko. Przecież jesteśmy kumplami, co nie?  
Zignorowałem jego gadkę, odebrałem sztylet i kastet. Oblizałem ostrze swego noża, Szybki zbladł śmiertelnie.  
– No co ty, Zjawa...  
– Morda! - warknąłem – okradłeś mnie, mendo! Brata złodzieja! Nie uczyli cię Niewidoczni, że złodziej złodzieja nie okrada?  
– Daruj – zastękał chłopak – oddam ci wszystko. Pokażę, gdzie schowałem łup...  
– Zdejmuj plecak.  
Przez chwilę dyszał ciężko. W końcu posłusznie zsunął paski plecaka. Zważyłem go w dłoni. Ciężki. Być może dlatego udało mi się go dogonić.  
– Łup jest w środku, tak? - spojrzał na mnie ponuro – Kim byli ci dwaj, którzy czekali przy wejściu do twojej kamienicy?  
– Nie wiem...  
– Jeszcze jedno „nie wiem” albo „nie powiem”, a ci drugi uśmiech dorobię. Kim byli, pytam?  
– Nie znam ich! Mówię prawdę!  
– Twoi zleceniodawcy, tak? - chłopak znów spojrzał spode łba, znaczy trafiłem – czego ode mnie chcieli?  
– Zrobiłeś Bafforda, wszyscy to wiedzą – Mick przełknął ślinę – zlecili mi robotę. Jacyś dziani frajerzy, nie znam ich. Obiecali mi pięć dukatów, jak cię zrobię i wystawię. Rozumiesz, Zjawa? Narobiłeś im kłopotów, wlazłeś z butami do salonu, to chcą cię przewalić.  
– Zapłacili ci już?  
– Jeszcze nie – Mick spojrzał błagalnie – Zjawa, daruj życiem. Będę ci wdzięczny po kres...  
– Jasne – warknąłem i poderżnąłem mu gardło. Cofnąłem się porę, by krew buchająca z przeciętej tętnicy nie zaplamiła mi ubrania czy rąk. Mick rzucał się jak zdychający wąż, rozpaczliwie starając się zatrzymać krwotok, ale na próżno.  
W końcu wydał z siebie ostatni rzężący charkot.   
Zawlokłem ciało między śmieci. Szczury, przyciągnięte zapachem krwi, wysuwały wąsate pyszczki. Wiedziałem, że wystarczy zostawić im ciało, a gryzonie zatrą wszelkie ślady zabójstwa. Do rana po Micku zostanie tylko ogryziony szkielet.  
Opuściłem zaułek, czując jak chwyta mnie w swe szpony depresja. Szlag! Mick musiał zginąć, ale to wcale mnie nie pocieszało. Nie byłem żądną krwi hienią i nienawidziłem zabijać. Cóż. Myśl o czymś innym, Garrett.  
Szarodzwon, jak tętno tego miasta. Zaraz będa tu trupie kruki.  
Wyglądało na to, że jeśli mam zrobić z Poganami interes muszę być ekstremalnie ostrożny. Najlepiej będzie zostawić to Dantemu.   
Przyciągnięty ciekawością zerknąłem w plecak Micka. Narzędzia pracy złodzieja. Mała sakiewka ze srebrem. I dwa zawinięte w skórę pakunki. Jeden zawierał dwie znane mi kłody. Zaś drugi wyciętą z drewna maskę, z poczerniałymi od ognia zębami i rachitycznymi rogami na czole. Znów ten sam impuls. Nie dotykaj. Zawiń w skórę i cokolwiek czai się w tych przedmiotach, śpi sobie spokojnie.  
A teraz ukryć łup w bezpiecznym miejscu. I co prędzej spotkać się z Dantem. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dante czekał na mnie w Dokach, przy głównym pomoście.  
Tak się umówiliśmy. Ciemności rozświetlały lampy, pochodnie i księżyc w drugiej kwadrze. Na czystym niebie odpryski gwiazd, w lepszej kondycji niż nasza dzienna gwiazda. Chlupot wody. W obie strony ciągnęło się nabrzeże, skrzynki, paki i paczki, ciemne sylwety magazynów, żurawie portowe wznosiły dzioby. O tej porze nie pracowano tutaj. Nawet tak pracowite żuczki jak dokerzy musieli odpoczywać.  
Rozejrzałem się nerwowo. Poganie już powinni tu być. Spóźniali się, mendy.   
Wcześniej wysłałem im, przez Dantego, informacje o drugiej relikwii. Stawka poszła w górę o kolejne dziesięć dukatów. Razem trzydzieści, błyszczących, ślicznych, złotych krążków z wybitą marką imperialnej mennicy. Co sobie za to kupię? Książki. To na pewno. A może...  
Coś poruszyło się w mroku obok magazynu. I cień ciałem się stał.  
Dwóch mężczyzn w prostych płaszczach. Ciężkie buciory budziły echa w pustce Doków. Podchodzili nieśpiesznie.  
Rozejrzałem się nerwowo. Nigdzie ani śladu asekuracji tych dwóch, a przecież musieli tu być. Raz jeszcze sprawdziłem miejsca odpowiednie dla strzelców. Nikogo. Chcą z nami zrobić uczciwy interes? Ej!  
– Nie gap się tak! - syknął Dante – okaż jak nie zaufanie to chociaż brawurę. Robimy biznes, pamiętasz?  
– Jasne – mruknąłem zawstydzony, odetchnąłem głębiej rozluźniając się.  
Tamci podeszli bliżej. Nocny wiatr szarpał ich kapturami.  
Wbrew moim obawom interes poszedł sprawnie. Ciężka od złota sakwa za plecak Micka zawierający obie relikwie. Do tego przysięga, że Poganie nie będą mi szkodzić. Wpadłem na to w ostatniej chwili. Wyższy z dwójki skrzywił się jak po kawałku cytryny, ale przysięgę złożył. Rozstaliśmy się w spokoju.  
Zostawiwszy ich za sobą, co prędzej sięgnąłem do sakwy, wręczając Dantemu cztery dukaty.  
– Za profesjonalizm – wyjaśniłem – mała premia, Ściemniaczu.  
– Dzięki, Czyhaczu. Skoczymy do Woalu? Ja stawiam.  
– Czemu nie...  
Choć udawałem wesołość, wciąż nie mogłem zapomnieć badawczych spojrzeń tamtej dwójki. Czułem, że jeszcze będą z nimi kłopoty.

*****

ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP!  
Trzy solidne ciosy w moje solidne drzwi.   
– Otwieraj, zbrodzieniu! Tu Straż Miejska! Jesteś aresztowany za handel krwią demonów!  
Klnąc na czym świat stoi me rozluźnienie i nieostrożność sięgnąłem po plecak z narzędziami i sakwę ze złotem i srebrem. Wyjrzałem przez okno. W mdłym świetle latarni rysowały się postawne sylwetki w błękitnych płaszczach.  
– Otwieraj! Bo wyważymy drzwi!  
Powodzenia. Wiedziałem już, co muszę zrobić.  
Słysząc z korytarza niepokojące odgłosy, co prędzej ustawiłem się po lewej stronie drzwi, tak by otwierając, uchyliły się w prawo. Musiałem dobrze wyczuć chwilę.  
ŁUP!  
Cała seria uderzeń dwuosobowym taranem. Drzwi trzeszczały, z sufitu sypał się tynk. W końcu zamek pękł, a wierzeje wpadły do środka.   
W tym momencie zareagowałem, wyskakując zza portalu na korytarz. Mignęły mi płaszcze koloru zapomnianego błękitu, czyjeś ręce wyciągnęły się w moją stronę. Zrobiłem błyskawiczny unik, dopadając balustrady, skacząc w dół, na bańkę w kilkunastometrową otchłań. Ostatnie piętro...  
Wiatr zatrzepotał mym odzieniem. Wyciągnąłem ręce, chwytając poręcz ciągnącą się wzdłuż schodów, stawy zatrzeszczały gdy wykorzystując pęd, przerzuciłem ciało na podest. Wylądowałem gładko.  
Co prędzej rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Nade mną przekleństwa strażników. Dopadłem do wyjścia z kamienicy.  
Na zewnątrz żadnych płaszczy. Ci, którzy nie udali się pod moje drzwi, zamknęli drogę ucieczki przez okno. Znaczy, z tej strony żadnych straży. Co prędzej puściłem się biegiem w zaułki Doskvol.  
Zdążyłem przebiec całą dzielnicę, a mój oddech nadal był lekki i niewymuszony. Kondycja, ważna dla złodzieja.  
Podobnie jak ostrożność, kurważ mać! Mało brakowało, a złapaliby mnie z opuszczonymi spodniami.  
Teraz musiałem się ukryć. Nie u Dantego. Dość miał przeze mnie zmartwień. Podobnie Strażnicy. Pozostają tylko Niewidoczni.  
Zwolniłem do nieśpiesznego marszu, demonstrując przechodniom nonszalancję i spokój. Poprawiłem płaszcz.  
Czas odwiedzić Wronią Stopę.

*****  
  
O ile szacowne dzielnice Doskvol były regularnie sprzątane o tyle Wronia Stopa, siedlisko kilkunastu dużych i wielu mniejszych gangów, dusiło się w mgle unoszącej się z hałd zgniłych odpadków. Niemal nie było czym oddychać.  
Tak samo było na ulicy Taniej, obok nieustannie i gościnnie otwartego portalu do siedziby złodziejskiego cechu. Zbliżyłem się, starając nie ślizgać na zalegających bruk odpadkach. Za bramą, strzeżoną od środka przez dwóch twardych typów, rozpościerał się inny świat.  
– Czego tu! Wypierdalaj...!  
– Zostaw. Zjawy nie poznajesz?   
Podałem rękę znajomkowi. Skinąłem temu drugiemu.   
– Witaj w domu złodzieja, Zjawo.  
– Witaj, Rold. Dobrze być znowu w domu...   
Pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwilę. Nocny mistrz złodziei był na posterunku. Dobrze.  
Ruszyłem do podwórca kamienicy. Skąd można było się dostać do kolejnych kilku kamienic. A z każdej z tamtych do kolejnych.  
Dom Złodzieja.

*****

– ...Nie, Zjawo. Nie jesteś w temacie. Lord Bafford został znaleziony martwym jakieś trzy godziny temu. Ponoć z każdego otworu ciała sterczały mu trujące pędy roślinne. Paskudna śmierć.  
– I jaka charakterystyczna – zauważyłem zjadliwie – każdy, kto ma choć pół mózgu, od razu połapie się kto zacz. Nie, żeby mordercom miał spaść choć włos z głowy, co to to nie.  
– Święta prawda, święta prawda. Błękitki nie tkną ich nawet palcem, zbyt cenni są ci mordercy dla miasta. Zbyt cenni, by od czasu do czasu nie mogli sami wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Jeszcze po jednym?  
– Z przyjemnością.  
Siedzieliśmy sobie z nocnym mistrzem złodziei, popijając whisky, w kapiących od zbytku komnatach tego drugiego. Zbytku, czy też raczej trofeów. Te malowidła największych mistrzów pędzla i płótna, arrasy wyszywane złotą nicią, dywan,w którym można się zapaść po kostki, srebrne lichtarze, zbędne, jako że światłą dostarczała lampa elektroplazmatyczna. Na półkach drogocenne inkunabuły, okazy biżuterii i inne cenne drobiazgi.  
Innymi słowy, mały złodziejski raj. I jego święty, w szatach wielkiego pana, acz o gębie złodzieja.  
– Mistrzu.  
– No?  
– Ja mam prośbę. Jak już wiesz, wzięli mnie na cel.  
– Chcesz się tu schronić? Możesz zostać, ile chcesz.  
– Co mi po schronieniu? Mam tu siedzieć do usranej śmierci? Potrzebuje informacji.  
– Pewnie chciałbyś wiedzieć, kto jest szefem twoich prześladowców?  
– Dokładnie.  
– Lord Scurlock – mistrz spojrzał na moja minę i wyszczerzył zęby – Zatkało cię, że tak po prostu ci to powiedziałem, co?  
– Zatkało – przyznałem.  
– Wiedziałem, że cię zatka. Nalej sobie jeszcze, a ja opowiem ci bajkę. Chcesz?  
– Aha.  
– Lord Scurlock – złodziej opowiadał, gestykulując – a konkretnie jego przodek wprowadził się do miasta jakieś trzy - cztery stulecia temu. Przez pierwsze dwa stulecia jego rodzina mieszkała w Sześciu Wieżach. Byli w swoim czasie licząca się siłą polityczną, ale coś poszło nie tak. Może po prostu zawiniły plotki rozpuszczane o lordzie Scurlocku. Miał być czarnoksiężnikiem, demonem lub wampirem. W każdym razie zaproszenia do arystokratycznych domów urwały się raptownie.   
Lord – mistrz kontynuował, wychyliwszy łyk zacnej whisky – przez kolejne kilkanaście lat pracował na odzyskanie swej reputacji. Powiodło się to gdy związał się z Poganami. Zainwestował, bo majątek nadal miał spory, w rolnictwo i połów ryb. Nagle okazało się, że znów warto zapraszać lorda na salony. I choć nadal czasami przypominano sobie te niepokojące plotki to lord zbyt ważnym był człowiekiem, by go odstawić na bocznicę.  
Dziś lord Scurlock jest liderem Pogan. Mieszka w swej rezydencji w Pierwomurzu, a starą rezydencję zamieszkuje dziś jego kuzyn.   
Tyle historii starożytnej, teraz pora na współczesną. Za dwa dni lord wydaje przyjęcie w swej rezydencji. Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Zjawo. Wykąp się, ogol, odziej starannie, przygotuj bajkę i wproś się na przyjęcie. Załatwię ci zaproszenie. A gdy ty będziesz konwersował z lordem, jeden z naszych ambitnych chłopców obrobi jego prywatne komnaty.  
– Co będę z tego miał?  
– Zjawa – mistrz spojrzał na mnie lekko zniecierpliwiony – spotkasz się z lordem. Poganie wyraźnie mają coś do ciebie. Załagodź ten konflikt, jak to twoja sprawa.   
– Mam wkroczyć na salony na bezczela?  
– Dokładnie. Bystry z ciebie chłopak.  
– Dobra. W takim razie umyję się, odzieje, et cetera. Brat złodziej wkroczy tam razem ze mną, w charakterze sługi. Przed wejściem na salony, zwolnię go i niech się stara. Może być?   
– Może. Powodzenia. A póki co, przez dwa najbliższe dni będziesz spał jak imperator w puchowej pościeli i jadł karasie w śmietanie. Rozumiesz, musisz wczuć się w rolę.  
– Hehehe. No to jeszcze po jednym. Ale, mistrzu, czemu ja?  
– Bo mało kto z naszych braci, nawet tych najlepszych, ma gadkę i maniery arystokraty. To proste chłopaki. Kumasz?  
– Aha. Zdrowie lorda Scurlocka, który dojrzał do skubania. Zdrowie!  
– Zdrowie!

*****

Mistrz dotrzymał słowa, w obu wypadkach. Po pierwsze, faktycznie spałem w puchach i jadłem ze srebrnego talerza. Po drugie, dwanaście godzin od naszej rozmowy miałem już w kieszeni zaproszenie na bal. Poznałem się też z Westerem, doświadczonym złodziejem, który miał mi towarzyszyć. Jak to ujął mistrz, prosty był z niego chłopak. Wypiliśmy kilka kolejek i już byliśmy przyjaciółmi.  
  
*****

Posiadłość Scurlocków trzęsła się od harmidru blisko setki zaproszonych gości. Na podjeździe parkowały wiktyki i karety, wiktykarze i stangreci zabijali czas gadką, plotką i fajką. Przez okna rezydencji wylewało się światło, niczym płynny miód. Hałas puentowany niekiedy wysokim damskim chichotem, ozdabiała rytmiczna muzyka. Kilkunastoosobowa orkiestra grała poloneza.  
Wyskoczyłem z wiktyki.   
– Wchodzimy, Wester. Tylko żebyś mi nie przyniósł wstydu. No!  
– Tak, jaśnie panie.  
Ubrany byłem z cudzoziemska, jak przystało na uczonego. Wypastowane półbuty, wąskie odprasowane spodnie, koszulę z żabotem i marynarkę. Na szyi jedwabny szalik, na palcach klejnoty, na twarzy dyskretny makijaż, zgodnie z ostatnią modą.  
Wester nosił proste odzienie w użytkowym burym kolorze. Trzymał się o krok za mną, niosąc w dłoniach podłużny pakunek, prezent przeznaczony dla gospodarza.  
Główna komnata rezydencji mogła pomieścić dobre dwie setki gości. Stoły obstawione dziesiątkami potraw, ustawiono pod ścianami. Zaś goście lorda Scurlocka wyglądali niczym barwne motyle. Ci, którzy prezentowali imperium askoriańskie, odziali się w drogie surduty lub kapiące biżuterią suknie. Kobiety nosiły jedwabne szale w rozpuszczonych włosach i eleganckie maseczki, intensywnie pracując wachlarzami. W powietrzu mieszały się dźwięki orkiestry, śmiechy, odgłosy ożywionej konwersacji, zapachy starannie dobranych mieszanek zapachowych i potraw.   
Bez większego problemu zauważyłem gospodarza otoczonego przez ewidentnie zafascynowane nim damy. Lord był bardzo wysokim mężczyzną, przewyższał mnie o przeszło głowę. Skierowałem się w jego stronę. W pewnej chwili musiałem użyć łokci, ale w końcu dotarłem do celu. Mężczyzna, oderwawszy się na chwilę od kobiecego towarzystwa, zerknął na mnie uprzejmie.  
– Tak?  
– Lordzie Scurlock – rzekłem, bez wysiłku naśladując akcent z Iruwii – Jam jest Garrett, uczony z Portu Mgieł. Zaprosił mnie twój siostrzeniec Severus. Pozwól, że złożę ci gratulacje z okazji twych czterdziestych siódmych urodzin. A to – odebrałem od Westera pakunek i podałem go uroczyście – w dowód mego szacunku. Obyś nigdy jej nie potrzebował!  
– Dziękuję - lord z lekkim zaciekawieniem odwinął pakunek, odkrywając szablę w pochwie, odsłonił klingę, błysnęła błękitna stal – dziękuję, dziękuje po trzykroć. To godny prezent. Jak długo przebywasz w naszym mieście, lordzie Garrett?  
– Od trzech dni. Miałem już czas zwiedzić Pierwomurze. Piękna dzielnica.  
– Prawda? Pozwól więc, że opowiem ci o Doskvol. Ty zaś opisz mi swój dom rodzinny. Przejdźmy do stołów po karafkę wina, by nam w gardle nie zaschło i do dzieła.  
– Z przyjemnością...   
Czas płynął leniwie, wino było zacne i koiło napięte nerwy. Zaś lord Scurlock okazał się być uroczym gospodarzem.  
– …tak, Doskvol liczy już sobie ponad tysiąc lat. Niemal tyle, co imperium askoriańskie. Czy wiesz co oznacza to słowo – Doskvol?  
– Oczywiście – odparłem uprzejmie – Oznacza – kopalnię węgla należąca do Skowl.  
– Tego się spodziewałem po uczonym z Iruwii. Godna podziwu wiedza, Zjawo. Jeszcze wina?  
Drgnąłem.  
– Słucham?  
– Pytałem, czy jeszcze wina. Przy okazji, smakuje ci jabłecznik? Jeśli nie, mam tu jeszcze piwo, może nie tak dobre jak te z Charłakowej Jamy, ale całkiem niezłe.   
Przełknąłem szok, raz jeszcze podejmując walkę o swą wiarygodność.  
– Nie rozumiem, milordzie. Chyba z kimś mnie pomyliłeś...  
– Och, nie sądzę. Bo widzisz, Zjawo, choć Szybki Mick zginął z twej ręki, to jego dzieło ma się dobrze.  
– Nadal...  
– Nie obrażaj mej inteligencji, plebejuszu. Nieźle odgrywasz arystokratę, ale to tylko gra. Chcesz piwa czy nie?  
– Poproszę – uśmiechnąłem się rozbrajająco – Dobre piwko nie jest złe.  
– Prawda? Pytanie na teraz – lord przyglądał mi się badawczo zza szklanicy – co mam z tobą zrobić? Wezwać Błękitne Płaszcze? Kazać cię utopić w rynsztoku? Podpowiesz mi coś?  
– Zdaje się, że już nasłałeś na mnie Błękitnych. Mimo że przysięgaliście nie podnosić na mnie ręki.  
– I nie podnieśliśmy. Ot, słówko tu czy tam. I wierz mi, nie ma takiego miejsca w tym mieście, gdzie mógłbyś się przed nami ukryć. A chyba nie chcesz siedzieć bez końca w siedzibie Niewidocznych?  
– Cóż, pozostaje mi wyemigrować do Iruwii.  
– Najpierw musiałbyś dostać się na dworzec. Co byłoby wyzwaniem samym w sobie.  
– Ach. Jednego nie rozumiem. Czemu poświęcasz mi tyle swego cennego czasu, lordzie Scurlock? Czyżbym był ci do czegoś potrzebny?   
Arystokrata zafalował piwem w szklance. Pociągnąłem uczciwy łyk. W istocie, było to najlepsze piwo, jakiego próbowałem.   
– Pracuj dla mnie.  
– Słucham? - podejrzewałem coś takiego, ale mimo to...  
– Pracuj dla mnie, nie znoszę się powtarzać. A ja odwdzięczę ci się godnie. Na przykład, odwołam polowanie na ciebie. To na początek.   
– A później?  
– Zapłacę ci godnie za twe umiejętności. Czasem coś ci zlecę, czasem z kimś mnie skontaktujesz. I tak dalej. Liczę na twą wyobraźnię i oportunizm – lord łyknął piwa – zwłaszcza na oportunizm. Pierwsza poważna robota w ciągu najbliższych trzech tygodni. To jak?   
Zorientowałem się, że obgryzam paznokieć kciuka. Co prędzej wyjąłem palec z ust.  
– Muszę znać więcej szczegółów.  
– Dostaniesz je, niedługo, przy czym, nim zajmiemy się poważną robotą, zlecę ci coś mniejszego. Ot tak, dla przetestowania twego zapału i umiejętności. Umowa stoi?  
– Niejasnych zadań nie da się jasno wykonać, milordzie.  
– Cóż, iruwiańska ambasada w Doskvol planuje w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia wystawić na widok publiczny, cenną biżuterię. Czy to przemawia do twych instynktów?  
– Ha.  
– Cały łup dla mnie. Zapłacę ci uczciwie, według cen miejskich. Pytam ostatni raz – umowa stoi?  
– Stoi – mruknąłem, czując znajomą galopadę myśli pod czupryną – Z kim mam się skontaktować po robocie?  
– Podeślę ci umyślnego, dzień po dokonaniu dzieła. A teraz dość już spisków, bo patrzą na nas. Przejdź się po sali, pokonwersuj. I zjedź coś, bo burczy ci w brzuchu. Widzimy się później.  
– Jasne. Panie pracodawco.   
Scurlock oddalił się nieśpiesznie, ale nie miałem głowy do rozrywek. Zmusiłem się, by odgrywać, jeszcze jakiś czas, rolę patrycjusza, ale dwie godziny później zawinąłem się stąd. Wester czekał przy wiktyce. Pokazał mi uniesiony kciuk. Skinąłem głową.  
Do domu. Domu Złodzieja.  
A za tydzień...


	7. Chapter 7

Faktycznie, tydzień później, iruwiańska ambasada wystawiła na widok publiczny komplet kobiecej biżuterii. Wystawa miała potrwać przez dwa tygodnie. Zapłaciłem srebrną łuskę, by przyjrzeć się celowi i jego zabezpieczeniom.  
W komnacie ambasady mogło jak nic pomieścić się kilkadziesiąt osób. W tej chwili towarzyszyło mi kilkunastu arystokratów i bogatych mieszczan. Szmer głosów i szelest szat.   
Pod ścianą, w przeźroczystej gablotce, na aksamitnej czerwonej poduszce leżał komplet błyskotek. Naszyjnik z grubego złota ozdobiony elegancko wyszlifowanymi rubinami czerwonymi jak krew i szafirami koloru nieba nad Doskvol. Srebrny diadem z rubinami. Dwie bransolety ze złota, bez kamieni. Innymi słowy, godny łup, jak nic wart trzy, może cztery dukaty.  
Gablotka oczywiście była zamknięta, a pod ścianą stała pełna zbroja z płyt i łańcuchów, z wyciągniętą w dziób dziurkowaną osłoną hełmu. Można by potraktować zbroję jako element wystawy, ale wiedziałem lepiej. Golem. Żywy duch w sztucznym ciele. Nie będzie łatwo.  
Pod sufitem czernił się otwór wentylacyjny. Dość szeroki by drobny mężczyzna mógł się przecisnąć. Odhaczyć do późniejszych rozważań. Samo wejście strzeżone przez dwójkę strażników w zielono błękitnych barwach Iruwii. Kolejni wartownicy rozstawili się w precyzyjnie dobranych punktach obiektu. Niespodziewanie droga przez kanał wentylacyjny nabrała powabu.  
Wiedziałem już, jak się tu dostanę. I tylko sekrety lorda Scurlocka pozyskane przez Westera pamiętnego wieczoru nie dawały mi spokoju.  
Ale to później. Najpierw praca. Do dzieła.

*****

Gdy nadeszły ciemności dzienne raz jeszcze odziałem się w szaty stosowne do mej godności. Tym razem nie brałem plecaka. W kanale wentylacyjnym ledwo będzie miejsce dla mnie samego. Tylko kilka narzędzi przymocowanych paskami do ud. W drogę.  
Do wentylacji dostałem się łatwo. Zdjąłem pokrywę, układając ją starannie pod murem ambasady i wczołgałem się do kanału. Pachniało zwietrzałym powietrzem, było ciepło i ciemno, światło biło tylko zza kratek wiodących do pomieszczeń. Przywołując w pamięci rozkład komnat, czołgałem się powoli, narzucając sobie cierpliwość. Ruch za ruchem, lewa, a potem prawa połowa ciała. Powoli i spokojnie.  
W końcu, zerknąwszy w kolejną kratkę, dostrzegłem znajome szczegóły otoczenia. Gablotka. Obok fragment zbroi widziany w nietuzinkowej perspektywie. Znaczy, jestem na miejscu.  
Sięgnąłem do kieszonki na zewnętrznej stronie uda. Wydobyłem małą fiolkę, szkło zdawało się parzyć palce.   
Wypiłem do dna i, zgodnie z instrukcjami od Pachnącej Marli, farmaceutki, zastygłem bez ruchu na dłuższą chwilę.  
Mój oddech przyśpieszył, później zwolnił i stał się chrapliwy. Wreszcie zastygł. Mieszanka, którą wypiłem, zwolniła funkcje życiowe mego organizmu, sprowadzając mą energię niemal do zera. To konieczne. Golem nie widział tak jak człowiek, zamiast tego wyczuwał energię i reagował. Ten konkretny golem, nie miałem wątpliwości, był ustawiony w tryb strażnika. Bardzo skutecznego. Golem nie męczył się, nie nudził, nie bywał nieostrożny.   
Ja też nie. W ostatniej chwili dostrzegłem prostą pułapkę przy kratce. To była pułapka podwójna. Cienki drucik, uruchamiający gaz i linka połączona z alarmem dzwonkowym. Poruszając się jak najostrożniej, sięgnąłem po narzędzia.  
Kwadrans później oba zabezpieczenia zostały rozbrojone. Musiałem się teraz pośpieszyć. Mieszanka od Marli miała działać jeszcze tylko piętnaście, góra dwadzieścia minut. Spokojnie uchyliłem kratkę, wciągając ją do kanału. Sam, wijąc się niczym wąż, wydostałem się na zewnątrz. Spadając gibko na podłogę i przetaczając się dla wyhamowania impetu.  
Cicho i spokojnie. Golem nawet nie drgnął. Drzwi nie uchyliły. Do dzieła.  
Poruszając się bezgłośnie, podszedłem do drzwi, dobywając przymocowany do pleców krótki żelazny drąg. Wsunąłem go w pochwyt, teraz miałem pewność, że nawet gdyby golem podniósł alarm, straże nie dostaną się do środka tak szybko.   
Co prędzej podszedłem do gablotki. Dłońmi w rękawiczkach przesunąłem po szkle. Już wcześniej zauważyłem, że jest zbyt grube i mocne, by rozbić je i wyciągnąć łup. Niemniej, u dołu tkwiła mała kłódka.   
Sięgnąłem po narzędzia. Minutę później otworzyłem kłódkę.  
Teraz trudna część. Uchyliłem delikatnie pokrywę. Nic, żadnego alarmu. Wiedziałem jednak, że alarm jest i włączy się gdy tylko ciężar na aksamitnej poduszce nie będzie się zgadzać...  
Aż podskoczyłem gdy zawył alarm. Nieustanny drażniący dźwięk w całym budynku. W tej chwili ciężka metalowa rękawica wyciągnęła się po mnie. Zrobiłem błyskawiczny unik, w tym momencie zbroja rzuciła się na mnie, skrzypiąc metalem. Odskoczyłem gdy cios przeszył powietrze.  
Ktoś próbował otworzyć drzwi. Zza zamkniętych wierzei dobiegły mnie przekleństwa. Żelazna antaba trzymała jednak mocno. Słyszałem, że ktoś krzyczy, by przynieść taran.  
Nic więcej nie słyszałem. Golem zaatakował i musiałem się wić w unikach i piruetach. Machina poruszała się zdecydowanie zbyt gibko, obie ręce wyciągnęły się po mnie i nie miałem wątpliwości, ze nie wyjdę z życiem z tego uścisku. Kolejny dziki unik. Skoczyłem, odgradzając się na moment od golema gablotą.  
Zastygł na moment i wykorzystałem to natychmiast, zgarniając łup do worka. Cios, dość silny, by powalić wołu, musnął mą skroń.  
Ominąłem go przewrotem i natychmiast...  
– Jest taran! No, panowie, trzy cztery!  
...sięgnąłem do kieszeni bluzy, chwytając małą brązową kulkę. Gdy golem zwrócił się w moją stronę, promieniując groźbą, cisnąłem mu kulkę pod nogi.  
Pękła z cichym chrzęstem, uwalniając śliską brązową maź. Golem zrobił krok do przodu i w tym momencie obie nogi rozjechały mu się jak scyzoryki. Nie czekając, rzuciłem się do otworu wentylacji. Drzwi zaczynały pękać.  
– Razem! No!  
Za moimi plecami ożywiona zbroja ponownie spróbowała wstać i ponownie upadła. Wczołgałem się w korytarzyk. Czując parzący przez worek łup, czołgałem się szybko. Teraz musiałem się zwijać, za najdalej kwadrans wszystkie wyjścia z budynku będą obstawione. Szybciej!  
Czas płynął przerażająco szybko. Dotarłem w końcu do wejścia, którym się tu dostałem i, nie tracąc czasu, wydostałem się na zewnątrz.  
W ambasadzie wrzało jak w gnieździe os.   
– Ty! Stój!  
Trójka Iruwian biegła w moją stronę chrzęszcząc zbrojami, z halabardami w łapach. Nie czekając dałem dyla w doskvolskie zaułki. Odgłos pościgu cichł szybko.   
W końcu mogłem zwolnić, czując pot płynący po skórze. Raz jeszcze sprawdziłem worek. Naszyjnik, diadem, bransolety, wszystko jest. Teraz do siebie, a za dwadzieścia cztery godziny powinien mnie odwiedzić umyślny od lorda Scurlocka.  
Moje cztery dukaty. A może pięć? Się zobaczy. 

*****

Cztery.  
Tyle dostarczył umyślny i nie wchodzić mu w dysputy. Już wcześniej oceniono wartość fantów. Ale nic to. Cztery dukaty to torba pełna srebra, miesięczny zarobek przedsiębiorcy. Godna wypłata.  
Gdy pośrednik sobie poszedł, otworzyłem sakwę, przeliczyłem urobek. Trzydzieści sześć dukatów i siedemnaście srebrnych łusek. I jeszcze kilkanaście miedziaków na drobne wydatki. Biorąc pod uwagę, że za dziesięć dukatów mogłem dostać akt własności niewielkiej nieruchomości...godny łup.  
I tylko pewne papierzysko tkwiące w mojej kieszeni odbierało mi humor. Znalezione przez Westera w gabinecie lorda Scurlocka ukazywało iskroksięski schemat budowy, na ile mogłem to ocenić, jednej z czterech wież piorunów, strzegących miasta przed upiorami i bestiami martwych ziem. Od stuleci wyjście poza mury miasta, poza barierę piorunów, oznaczało śmierć. Tylko wewnątrz bariery, ewentualnie wewnątrz strzeżonego barierą pociągu, można było czuć się bezpiecznie.  
O ile wiedziałem, lord Scurlock, nie prowadził żadnych interesów z iskroksiężnikami. Nie zajmował się dostarczaniem do miasta krwi lewiatanów, pozyskiwanej przez morską flotę poławiaczy. Nie interesował się naprawami i konserwacją generatorów, barier czy oświetlenia miejskiego. Po co mu więc schemat bariery?  
To chyba trochę za dużo dla jednego Garretta. Pora odwiedzić bibliotekę.

*****

Bracia, w sile trzech, w tym brat opat, wysłuchali cierpliwie moich doniesień i teorii. Spojrzeli po sobie.  
– Cóż, bracie – opat złożył dłonie na stole – bądź pewien, że twoje rewelacje potraktujemy poważnie. Wątpię jednak, by to samo dotyczyło to władz miejskich. Wiesz, jak to jest. Trzeba coś znaczyć, by zostać wysłuchanym. Niemniej, poślemy umyślnego, by przedstawił sytuację, zarówno władzom jak i Iskrom.  
– Chcesz, bym się tym zajął, ojcze opacie?  
– Nie, nie. Zrobiłeś już dosyć. Zostaw nam ten schemat. I, moja rada, zostań tu na jakiś czas. Przydzielimy ci łóżko, nakarmimy i przechowamy. A póki co brat Słowo szepnie słówko, komu trzeba.   
– Dziękuję.  
– Drobiazg. Idź odpocząć, chłopcze. A my zaczniemy działać. Bracie Pióro, po kolei... 

*****

Ja się obijałem, a w tym czasie Strażnicy uruchomili swą sieć wywiadowczą. Niemal zdążyłem zapomnieć, jak wpływowa jest moja macierzysta organizacja. Takich jak ja wolnych strzelców jest w mieście wielu. Dodaj do tego kilka setek agentów, w różnych środowiskach, a otrzymasz siłę, z którą trzeba się liczyć.  
Dodaj do tego też Niewidocznych, a w ciągu kilku dni dowiesz się wszystkiego, czego pragniesz. Oczywiście jeśli wiesz, o co pytać.  
Ha! Słowa kluczowe – lord Scurlock, Poganie, wieże piorunów, Iskry, lord Bafford – i nie tylko. Machina informacyjna kręciła się sprawnie.  
I w końcu...

*****

– Kilkanaście godzin temu – brat Słowo perorował swym potężnym głosem – jeden z naszych wysoko postawionych agentów wypił kilka piw z wysoko postawionym Poganinem. Człek ów, mocno nietrzeźwy, przechwalał się, że szczyt jego organizacji już niedługo położy kres ohydnej cywilizacji. Upadną wieże piorunów, odrodzi się Szachraj, a Doskvol, centrum zepsucia, upadnie pod własnym ciężarem.  
– To pewne informacje? - opat wiercił brata wzrokiem.  
– Zdarzało się już, że nietrzeźwi Poganie wygłaszali takie teorie, ale tym razem nasz agent jest pewien, że coś jest na rzeczy.   
– Dalej, proszę.  
– Przesłaliśmy te rewelacje do gubernatora i Iskier. Nic z tego. Nikt nie chce uwierzyć, że Poganie zniszczą bariery na własną zgubę. Innymi słowy, poradzono nam, byśmy nie siali fermentu i defetyzmu.  
– Co zrobimy, ojcze opacie? - po raz pierwszy ośmieliłem się odezwać.  
– Nie mamy innego wyjścia – przywódca Strażników skinął głową – musimy na własną rękę rozprawić się z tymi terrorystami. Bracie Klinga, na ilu zbrojnych możemy liczyć?   
– Około trzydziestu – brat Klinga potarł wąski nos – ale to nie wszystko. Bracie Zjawo?  
– Tak?  
– Nadal masz znajomości we Wroniej Stopie?  
– Owszem.  
– Ilu zakapiorów z miejscowych gangów możesz zebrać?  
– To zależy czy złoto przemówi dość głośno – odparłem – ale sądzę, że trzydziestu, czterdziestu twardzieli.  
– Z iloma terrorystami będziemy mieli do czynienia? - brat Słowo był tak konkretny jak większość braci.  
– Tego nie wiemy – mruknął brat Klinga – ale zapewne będzie ich dość by nam dorównać liczebnością, nawet jeśli złoto przemówi dość głośno – brat wojownik skinął mi głową.  
– Postanowione – spokojny głos opata zamknął dyskusję - bracie Sakiewka, upoważniam cię do wypłacenia bratu Zjawie takiej sumy z naszego skarbca, jaka będzie konieczna. I jeszcze jedno. Zostało nam pięć dni. Musimy w tym czasie ustalić jaki plan terroru realizują Poganie. Bracie Słowo, czy mnie słyszysz? Pięć dni.  
– Dowiemy się. Teraz już wiemy czego i kogo szukać.  
– Do dzieła więc, bracia.  
– Ojcze opacie? - raz jeszcze ośmieliłem się wtrącić – a co z Młotodzierżcami? Czy ich też możemy wtajemniczyć w sprawę? Byłoby to kolejne źródło posiłków.  
– Pomyślimy i o tym. A teraz do dzieła, bracia. Każdy zna swe zadania więc... 

*****

Zaiste, każdy znał swe zadania. W ciągu dwóch kolejnych dni nawiązałem kontakt z Dantem. Ściemniacz zareagował, jakby na to czekał. Złoto szeptało kusząco do uszu gangsterów z Wroniej Stopy. I faktycznie, okazało się, że mogliśmy liczyć na trzydziestu czterech twardych bandziorów.  
W międzyczasie bracia, biegli w sztukach walki (trzydziestu jeden) zaczęli przygotowywać się do bitwy. Dodatkowe posiłki Młotów, bo i na nich mogliśmy liczyć (dodatkowych dwudziestu ośmiu łamaczy kości), choć nie wiem, na ile przyciągnęła ich troska o miasto, a ile chęć dokuczenia Poganom. Zapewne jedno i drugie.  
W ciągu tych pięciu dni lord Scurlock nie skontaktował się ze mną ani razu, Coś się kroiło, bez dwóch zdań.  
Na dwa dni przed godziną zero szpiedzy dostarczyli wiadomość. Uderzenie Pogan będzie punktowe, jednocześnie we wszystkie cztery wieże. Ładunki wybuchowe zostaną założone na wszystkie cztery główne generatory. Za naciśnięciem jednego guzika wszystko się rozleci, a dzieci Doskvol staną twarzą w twarz, z dziećmi martwych ziem.   
Jeszcze trzydzieści sześć godzin...


	8. Chapter 8

Została nam, zgodnie ze zdobytymi informacjami, godzina, gdy coś zaczęło się dziać.  
Było nas wszystkich około ośmiu dziesiątek. Moja grupa, twardziele ze slumsów, w sile dwudziestu czterech. Brat Klinga z dziesiątką gangsterów i dwunastoma braćmi. Dziewiętnastu braci pod komendą ojca opata. I Młoty, w sile dwudziestu ośmiu. To musiało wystarczyć.  
Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje na innych posterunkach, ale na naszym na godzinę przed czasem z zaułków otaczających południową wieżę piorunów, sypnęły się cienie w kapturach i ciężkich butach. Zaułki ożyły, wypluwając, jak oceniłem, trzy dziesiątki Pogan.   
Dalej poszło szybko. Dwaj strażnicy w błękitnych płaszczach, drzemiący na służbie, padli pod ciosami sztyletów. Krew zatętniła na brudnym bruku.  
Nie daliśmy się jednak zaskoczyć. Plan został ustalony już wcześniej, wystarczyło się go trzymać. Wieża była dobrze strzeżona przez błękitnych i golemy. Zwłaszcza golemy. Pozwólmy im dostać się do środka i wykrwawić się w starciu ze strażnikami...  
Cienie zamachowców zaczęły wślizgiwać się do środka przez ciemny portal. Raz jeszcze oceniłem budowlę. Murowana wieżyca z żelaznym dachem, naznaczona oknami, przez które sączyło się elektroplazmatyczne światło. Energia generowana przez główny generator płynęła żyłami okablowania. Sama wieża mierzyła jak nic piętnaście kroków. Do dzieła.  
Połowa terrorystów zniknęła już we wnętrznościach budowli gdy dałem znak. Twardziele z Wroniej Stopy wysunęli się z zaułków. Ich twarze prezentowały cały zestaw grymasów, od determinacji po radosne uśmiechy.  
Dałem znak i szaleńczy ryk uderzył pod niebo. Runęliśmy do przodu, prosto na zaskoczonych Pogan. Dopadliśmy ich. Zwarliśmy się.  
Mignęły palki i noże. Na moich oczach jeden z Pogan, w dosłownym sensie, stracił głowę, gdy Twardy Harry roztrzaskał mu czaszkę pałką. Obok jeden z gangsterów padł z nożem w brzuchu. Jakikolwiek porządek, wokół, przestał istnieć. Pary walczących wirowały, zadając ciosy i unikając ich. Charczenie umierających, dzikie wrzaski, ryki triumfu.  
To nie był mój żywioł. Tuż przed zwarciem cofnąłem się do drugiej linii i gdy walczący skoczyli sobie do gardeł, ominąłem ich, wślizgując się przez portal do wnętrza wieży.  
Wewnątrz było jasno i ciepło. Światło lamp ślizgało się po metalowych elementach rozstawionych tu mebli, cienie tańczyły na ścianach, a wewnątrz wieży, wyżej, słychać było odgłosy walki. Przeszedłem przez drzwi.  
Wewnątrz kolejnej komnaty dostrzegłem natychmiast nieruchomego golema. Ciężka zbroja tkwiła nieruchomo i dzięki swym talentom wyczułem, że zamieszkujący ją duch umknął w Studnię Dusz, przejście między światem żywych, a zaświatami. Dalej dwa skręcone ciała, jeden w płaszczu straży, drugi w prostym stroju terrorysty. Ilu ich jeszcze jest?   
Dalej. Kręcone schody. W górę.  
Wyczułem...  
Zza moich pleców dobiegł mnie szmer na granicy słyszalności. Zareagowałem momentalnie, wykręcając się w tył. Niewyraźna postać, błysk noża, ktoś skacze w moją stronę...  
Ciąłem krotko nożem dobytym z rękawa. Ostrze, wyostrzone na brzytwę, rozplatało gardło napastnika, krew buchnęła mi w twarz. Rzężący mężczyzna padł mi pod nogi, rozpaczliwe walcząc o oddech. Wreszcie skonał ze strasznym westchnieniem.  
Otarłem twarz, klnąc. Mało brakowało, a jakiś Poganin, co posuwa kozy w obórce, zaskoczyłby mnie. Brat Wytrych nie byłby zadowolony, o nie.  
Wszedłem na schody, poruszając się ostrożnie. Gdzieś na górze docierały do mnie odgłosy walki, szczek stali i wrzaski. A obok schodów, w ścianie, płytka nisza, w sam raz dla drobnego mężczyzny...  
Wyskoczył na mnie z pałką w ręku licząc na zaskoczenie. No i przeliczył się. Zrobiłem unik przed ciosem i podciąłem mu nogę. Spadł ze schodów, a ja, nie czekając, ruszyłem za nim by dobić.  
Chrupnięcie pękającego karku, krótki pełen bólu okrzyk. Nim do niego dopadłem, wiedziałem, że już po nim.  
Leżał, wpatrując się w przestrzeń szklistymi oczami, z nienaturalnie przekrzywioną głową. Finito, jak mówią Iruwianie.  
Na kolejnym piętrze nikogo, niczego, nic. Wyżej.  
Kolejne. Dwóch strażników, otulonych skrwawionymi płaszczami jak całunem. Wyżej.  
To było przedostatnie piętro. Tu dominowało jedno całe pomieszczenie, szerokości i długości około dwudziestu kroków. Tu rozegrało się decydujące starcie. Wszędzie wokół splecione w pośmiertnych uściskach ciała. Błękitni i Poganie. Ich krew nie zdążyła jeszcze ostygnąć. Ktoś charczał, wijąc się słabo w kałuży posoki. Pod ścianami, dwie nieruchome zbroje. Wyglądało na to, że któryś z napastników był biegły w magii duchów. Najważniejszy system obronny wieży zawiódł. Co prędzej ruszyłem schodami na ostatnie piętro.  
Zza zamkniętej drewnianej płyty nad moją głową dobiegły mnie odgłosy szurania, przesuwania czegoś ciężkiego. Nie czekając, aż ktoś zablokuje wejście, co prędzej wsparłem ręce o płytę i pchnąłem mocno. Odskoczyła z trzaskiem, posypał się pył. Wskoczyłem do środka.  
Czując, jak powietrze ustępuje przed ciosem pałki, wykonałem krotki unik. I tym samym ruchem pchnąłem nożem na ślepo, z dziką satysfakcją wyczuwając opór.   
Skrytobójca padł do tyłu, przyciskając dłoń do piersi. Sadząc po wydawanych przez niego odgłosach i umiejscowieniu rany, przebiłem mu serce. Nie poświęcając już konającemu uwagi, zwróciłem się w stronę pozostałej dwójki.   
Różnili się od siebie jak wschód i zachód słońca. Ten pierwszy był bardzo wysoki, przewyższał mnie o przeszło głowę. Po jego ruchach rozpoznałem natychmiast lorda Scurlocka, nawet mimo tego, że jego twarz, podobnie jak pozostałych zamachowców, zakrywała bawełniana maska. Ten drugi, mojego wzrostu, spod kaptura wymykały się kosmyki siwych włosów. Trzymał w dłoniach niewielki pakunek składający się z kilku związanych czerwoną taśmą krótkich lasek połączonych z zegarem.  
Dynamit.   
– Miło cię widzieć, lordzie Scurlock.  
– Szkoda, że w tak nietrafionych okolicznościach, Zjawo – i tak niski głos lorda spadł o dobrą oktawę – kim są ci, który przyszli z tobą?  
– Koledzy z piaskownicy. Ty! - rzuciłem w kierunku drugiego, który wykonał dyskretny krok w kierunku maszynerii generatora, eleganckiej w swym porządku metalowych kół zębatych i dzikiej plątaniny kabli – nie ruszaj się! Lordzie Scurlock, to koniec. Moi towarzysze lada chwila tu będą. Nie masz jak i dokąd uciekać. Poddaj się!  
– A ty zapewne gwarantujesz mi uczciwy proces? - zadrwił arystokrata – Łaskawa propozycja. A oto ma odpowiedź.  
Lord ruszył na mnie, z początku powoli. Coraz szybciej...  
Gdy dzieliło nas jeszcze dobre osiem kroków Scurlock wykonał nieprawdopodobny, iście tygrysi skok. Nim zdążyłem zareagować, dopadł mnie, chwytając za gardło. Wrzasnąłem, czując, jak jego ręce rozgrzewają się niczym rozpalone żelazo. Nie próbując złamać nadludzko silnego uścisku, sięgnąłem po nóż, tylko po to by jedna jego ręka wytrąciła mi broń z dłoni, a druga zacisnęła się na karku, podrywając w górę z siłą, która niemal złamała mi kręgosłup. Charcząc, usiłowałem złamać uścisk, ale równie dobrze mógłbym próbować gołymi rękami rozerwać imadło.  
Czułem, że słabnę. Patrzyłem w płonące oczy lorda i widziałem w nich własną śmierć. Czułem, jak jakaś obca siła wysysa ze mnie życie.   
– Wamphiiiiir...  
– A tak – szepnął lord – tak, Zjawo. Te ploteczki były prawdziwe. Nie bój się, to prawie nie boli...   
W ostatecznej desperacji poruszyłem stopą w bucie, z noska wysunęło się ostrze. Czując, jak śmierć nadchodzi, poderwałem nogę, wbijając ostrze w pierś wampira. Głęboko. Zacharczał, oczy błysnęły mu dziko. Puścił mnie, zatoczył się. Krew z przebitego płuca zalewała bluzę. Uderzyłem tyłkiem o podłogę.  
Zbierając się na nogi, dostrzegłem, ze drugi z terrorystów, pracuje nad umieszczeniem ładunku wybuchowego, na centralnej części generatora. Sięgnąłem po nóż.  
Lord zaatakował ponownie. Szybki jak pocisk, ale ja miałem swoje priorytety. Uniknąłem ataku, jego pięść minęła mój bok o włos. Przetaczając się w bok, zerwałem na nogi, ciskając nożem.   
Celnie. Klinga wbiła się w potylicę. Posiwiały Poganin zatoczył się, wspierając słabnącą dłonią o ścianę. Osuwał się, jakby tonął.  
Scurlock ryknął z furią gdy jego kompan, z bombą w dłoni, legł nieruchomo na podłodze. Zaatakował. Nie miał żadnej broni, ale ze swoją siłą wcale jej nie potrzebował. Pieści, uderzały jak młoty, wiłem się w unikach i piruetach.   
Nagle, miast zadać cios, sięgnął w dół, chwytając mnie za stopę. Pociągnął i skręcił, coś chrupnęło boleśnie, padłem na posadzkę. Lord wpełzł na mnie jak wąż. Próbowałem zepchnąć go z siebie, ale złapał mnie za rękę, zacisnął nadludzko silne palce. Trzasnęła łamana kość przedramienia. Wrzasnąłem. Z rany wyjrzała okrwawiona kość.  
– Tak, Zjawo – syczał lord – to co? Na druga rączkę?  
W dzikim szale próbowałem kopnąć go kolanem w krocze, wbić palce zdrowej dłoni w oczy. Nic z tego. Śmiejąc się, złapał mnie za druga rękę.  
Ktoś wpadł do komnaty, ze schodów, jak pocisk. Lord puścił mnie, zrywając się na nogi. Przez mgłę bólu i wyczerpania dostrzegłem dwójkę naszych zakapiorów. Twardy Harry przeszył powietrze okrwawioną pałką.   
Wiedziałem, co planuje arystokrata. Jeśli poradzi sobie z naszą trójką, może zamknąć właz, choćby skrzynią, stojącą niedaleko i dokonać dzieła zniszczenia, ale musiał się śpieszyć. Chłopcy też to wiedzieli. Stanęli w pobliżu włazu, asekurując się wzajemnie.  
Lord runął na nich jak strzała z kuszy.   
Sięgnąłem po nóż zdrową ręką. Dobrze, że jestem oburęczny. Zaciskając z bólu zęby, gdy tylko złamana kość tarła o siebie, zmierzyłem. Widząc już jak chłopaki i lord wymieniają pierwsze ciosy, cisnąłem ostrze.  
Celnie. Lord ryknął gdy klinga wbiła mu się pod lewą łopatkę. Zachwiał się na nogach. W tej chwili Harry przyłożył mu pałką w bok, trzasnęły pękające żebra. Kompan Harry'ego wykonał fintę kordem, zadając jednocześnie szybkie cięcie sztyletem w przedramię, popłynęła krew, a ręka, w której przecięto ścięgna, opadła bezwładnie.  
Chwiejąc się na nogach, dopadłem do ciała drugiego Poganina. Lewa kostka i ręka pulsowały wściekłym bólem. Wydobyłem nóż z jego potylicy, wracając do walki.   
Niepotrzebnie. Lord spasował. Usiłował umknąć na schody, tylko po to by Harry kolejnym ciosem pałki strzaskał mu zdrową rękę, a kumpel Twardego, pchnął kordem w bok. Scurlock stoczył się po schodach. Z dołu doszło do mnie echo kolejnych ciosów. Znaczy, chłopcy zdążyli.  
Usiadłem, piastując w uścisku złamaną rękę. Mgiełka bólu osnuwała mi oczy. Kiwając się, usiłowałem przypomnieć sobie, jak należy opatrywać złamanie...  
Miałem szczęście, towarzyszy, których mózgi nie zmieniły się w błoto. Mgliście zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Harry usztywnia złamanie. Klepnąłem go w ramię zdrową ręką. W tej chwili kość raz jeszcze potarła o siebie, mocniej niż wcześniej i zapadłem w ciemność rozświetlaną srebrnymi iskierkami i roztętnioną odgłosami Szarodzwonu.


	9. Chapter 9

– ...I tak wyrżnęliśmy grupę lorda Scurlocka. Krótko po tym doszła do nas wieść, że w pozostałych trzech wieżach sytuacja też została opanowana. Innymi słowy, ni jeden świadek klęski nie uszedł. Finito, jak mawiają Iruwianie.  
– Taaak – Dante, dziś ubrany jak zamożny mieszczanin, w krótki płaszcz koloru ochry, surdut, wąskie spodnie i niewyczyszczone żółte półbuty polał jeszcze whisky – nie wiem, czy wiesz, Czyhaczu, ale wieści o epickim starciu dobra ze złem, dotarła też do gubernatora. Godzinę później jeden z wysoko postawionych Pogan został wezwany na dywanik.   
– Byłeś tam przytomny? Na owym dywaniku?  
– Nie. Ale sądząc po tym jak blady był lider po tej rozmowie i jaka lawina przelewów bankowych na rzecz miasta została uruchomiona...setki, setki dukatów...nie wspominając o tym, że Poganie bardzo stracili na znaczeniu. Ha! Może cię zainteresuje, że lord Strangford został jednogłośnie wybrany na przywódcę Pogan.  
– Strangford jest człowiekiem gubernatora.  
– Otóż to.  
– Hmmm, Ściemaniaczu?  
– Tak?  
– Doszło do ciebie, czemu Poganie tak się interesowali, tymi drewniano roślinnymi relikwiami?  
– Owszem – mój wspólnik przez chwilę mierzył mnie spojrzeniem, obsługa Woalu doniosła przekąski – podpucha, mały. Owszem, relikwie są magiczne i sporo warte, ale nikt żywy nie zna ich tajemnic. Innymi słowy, są tak wartościowe, że aż bezwartościowe.  
– Kto jest w ich posiadaniu?  
– Tego nie wiem – Ściemniacz umoczył wąsa w szklance – ale czemu cię to martwi? Trzydzieści dukatów leży w twojej kiesie.  
– No tak.  
– Gdyby coś się działo w związku z tymi relikwiami dam ci znać. Jak ręka?  
– Lepiej – pokazałem mu ramię na temblaku – Fachowo złożona i opatrzona, za pięć – sześć tygodni nie będę nawet o tym pamiętał.   
– No to na drugą rączkę – Dante polał jeszcze trunku – za bystrych, sprawnych i operatywnych! Zdrówko!  
– Cheers... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finito, jak mawiają Iruwianie. Może jeszcze wrócę do Doskvol, ale już raczej w inne klimaty. Dzięki za przeczytanie i do zobaczenia.  
> Podziękowania dla Arthur Fleck za postać Dantego. 
> 
> Cheers


End file.
